


A Look From the Inside: A Harry Potter FanFic

by HereFor_A_GoodRead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/F, Good Severus Snape, Lesbian, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Maybe eventual McGonagall/Bellatix, My First Fanfic, Romance, Time Travel, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereFor_A_GoodRead/pseuds/HereFor_A_GoodRead
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you where transported to the world of Harry Potter in the year 1991? Well this is what happened to me.A TikTok trend as inspiration, a fuck it moment, planet alignment, and lightning (ironically enough).That's how I found my self here. The date is May 14 1991, six years before my birth date. My location, the craziest place in the world. As of thirty minutes ago I have been siting in no other than the dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In front of me Severus Snape, someone that to me yesterday was a character in books I've been obsessed with since my childhood. Now I know what you're thinking, I thought it too, but turns out I'm not asleep, crazy, or dead. Turns out, that a planet alignment and a lightning strike to the iPad you're using to write your first Harry Potter FanFic can apparently transport you to a world of magic. That answered my how and what the FUCK. Now I have to figure out what the fuck I'm going to do and how I'm going to get back.Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Credit for the original work goes to J.K Rowling. I do not agree with her bigoted opinions but I refuse to let her take such a big part of my life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 118





	1. Late Night Inspiration and Bad Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so don't hate. I love constructive criticism. Now my english grammar and spelling is the equivalent to that of a 4th grander so go easy.
> 
> THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MATURE LESBIAN CONTENT AND CURSING So if that is not your thing, welp DO NO READ IT.
> 
> THANK YOU  
> I hope this turns out ok.  
> V
> 
> Italics is for thoughts

It's currently 9:51pm and I finally have the guts to actually sit down and write a story that I'll publish. All thanks to TikTok, ha who would have thought. Now don't get me wrong I started a story about two years ago while I was on vacation in Colombia, visiting family, but that has sat on my projects for a year. To much emotional baggage and fear of it not being good enough. But alas here we are. I was sitting on my recliner downstairs watching videos on my for you page, when the video came up. A guy acting they way he would if he got sent to Hogwarts. It was funny as hell and accurate ass fuuuuck if I may say so my self. That's when it struck, what if there was a story that interpreted the Harry Potter books from a fan living through the story. So here I am trying to see if the idea would sell or not. Now obviously my gay ass 23 year old self is going to make her dreams come true and make this a lesbian story with the iconic Hermione. Ron can shove it, never liked his whiny self. so here we go.

_ I cant believe I'm doing this. ok just focus and let your hands do the typing. Don't over think it. _

This is not so easy I keep overthinking everything, I'm I supposed to write in first or third person? Oh fuck it whatever comes out that will work. Well as long as I can concentrate that is, this fucking storm is about to take the damm house with it. I'm serious it looks like someone unleashed the wrath of the Gods on us, what the hell. I cant even see my neighbors hose from all the rain. Then there is the thunder and lightning, honestly I'm surprised the power hasn't gone out. Oh shit I spoke too soon never mind. Welp my iPad is charged so I guess ill keep going till it rather dies or I run out of inspiration. At least Yago is here to keep me company, he's my blue nose pit. Well technically my sisters but he's with me ninety percent of the time.

Then it happened, I'm writing on my iPad one second and the next a tree gets thrown by the storm at my skylight shattering it. Glass flies everywhere cutting my face and arms, and I'm soaked in seconds.  _Guess putting my desk under the skylight was a bad idea_.  I tried to get up fast and naturally being a dumb ass I trip. Reaching for balance my hands land on the desk one on my iPad the other on my costumed wand from Osborne's Wand Shop.  _An impulse buy from a TikTok user_.  As I was regaining my balance I see a bright light, and feel pain in my left hand. I'm out like a light.

...

_Ow that hurt. Ughhh_.

What the fuck. Ok this is not my room. I'm I dead, in a comma, did I fall asleep and not notice.  _ God dammit just sit up V.  _ Oh fuck that hurts ok not asleep, NOT asleep. What the hell then where in the fucks I'm I. As look around I'm even more convinced that I must be hallucinating or something, because I could swear that the paintings on the wall just moved. Right so I must have knocked my head when I slipped and now my brain is making up a world on whatever I was doing last. That's the only explanation for me sitting on the floor of what looks to be a ginormous cinder block building, with moving, talking paintings. Fuck I must have a vivid ass imagination because its chilly and humid as fuck in here and my body hurts like hell. Alright don't panic just breath and think rationally about this.

"Hey you there, what are you doing here. Students aren't allowed until September first"

Oh hell nah, this is got to be some sort of fucked up mind trick. Black robes, shoulder long black hair, long nose, and dry angry voice. "Snape" he looked at me angrily "Look girl, I don't know how you know my name. But answer my damm questions" he sneered. I have to be tripping there is no way this is what my brain comes up with. So many places to imagine, all the fucking characters and it puts me in front of Severus Snape. "I wont repeat my self again girl" oh hell nah, nop, no way.

"Look this must be a nasty play of my imagination, and I don't know why in the hell it chose to put me in here but I need to wake up and I need to wake up NOW. I don't care how good of a hero and noble soul, I refuse to spend my time unconscious with the one character in the fucking Harry Potter series that behaves like an ass the hole series just to die, and then review that he was actually one of he good ones. Nope I refuse. So brain ether wake up or change the scenario." I said half angry half annoyed. I swear he was about to yell at me. Then he closed his mouth, frowned, and looked me in the eye. That's when I felt it like little tendrils in my head. It almost felt like a hand sifting through files in a cabinet. But the cabinet was my brain and the files my memories.  _Is he, is he using Legilimensy on me_.  That's not fucking posible, we're already in my head.

"hmm Interesting, come with me girl." Is this dude fucking serious."What, wait why, what the hell is going on?" I asked annoyed once again. "Because you are right and you are wrong. I did use legilimency, but we are must certainly  not in you're head. This is not a mind trick, or a produce of you're imagination. If what I saw is correct, that stormed transported you across worlds" There is no way. This has to be madness I really need to wake the fuck up. "Come ill explain everything, but we must get out of the hallways, the walls have ears and we both know of a... 'character' that would manipulate this to his advantage, and if what I saw is correct then it doesn't end well for a lot of us"

_Dumbledore_..

"Well come on we don't have all night" he drawled out.  _Welp I guess we're going_.  I got up, as I started following he looked back and looked at me..  _ What _ . He raised an eyebrow.  Fuck he can read my thoughts. _I really have to learn occlumency if what he said is right and I'm going to be staying here_. He smirked at that, then said "don't forget your wand and your... umm thing"  huh?  He looked at the floor where I just was then at me. I turned around to look, and sure enough there was my collectable wand and my iPad.  _Fried, by the looks of it_.  I went back and picked my busted iPad carefully to avoid mure damage, then I went for my wand. As I picked it up the strangest sensation went through my body, like the feeling you get when you dive in to a pool and the water cover you, but with an invisible force.  _Well that's new_.  I put it in the pocket of my joggers and turned to Snape.  _ Still cant believe this _ .

He was waiting for me about ten paces out, looking inpatient.  _Right we have to get out of the hallway before someone sees us, or well ME_.  I picked up my pace and we walked through, what I imagine from the chill and humidity is the dungeons. Seems I was right, about three minutes lates we where entering a classroom filled with caldrons.  _If potions is like cooking I'm probably going to be shit at it. How great. Note the sarcasm. Wait. I have to be dreaming_.  There standing in front of a door is Snape looking at me, and I could swear, I just heard the man snicker. "You're not dreaming girl, contrary to popular belief I'm not soul less, and I do have a sense of humor. Many just don't get the privilege of seeing it" "Valentina" he raised an eyebrow. I huffed "my name, my name is Valentina not girl. You looked through my head and didn't bother to learn my name?" I said exasperated. He, well he did not react except for motioning with his hand to the door he was standing by.

We went inside, what I now know is, his office. The office wasn't big or small, it's cozy. Round in shape, the walls filled floor to top with bookshelves.  _Probably potions, dark arts, and defense against the dark arts books_. There was a portrait to the left with a caldron brewing and some mist. A dark wood desk in the middle neatly organized with a nice desk chair behind it and two other chairs on the other side. The coolest thing however, was the ceiling. Mainly because there was no ceiling. In its place was a dome like window of what I assume to be VERY thick enchanted glass that granted an espectacular view. The lake. And I'm not talking your normal view, no this was an underwater fucking view, where the light from the moon reflected off the depths of the water giving the office a green glow.

The clearing of a throat snap me out of my daze. "Yes its very much a relaxing and mesmerizing view. Why do you think the slytherins are so fond of their common room?" said Snape in a soft slow tone. Wait hold on "you mean the slytherins have this in the common room, lucky bastards" that he chuckled at, the man chuckled. "Yes they do, being in the dungeons allows that benefit, the slytherin dorms and my office are right underneath the lake. But enough of that we have matters of a more serious manner to discuss" _oh right how the FUCK I ended up here_ _._ He motioned to one of the chairs and I took a seat. He looked at me and offered me some tea, to which I agreed because I need something to calm my nerves. It honestly wasn't that bad, the only experience I've had with the stuff is when my mom would make me te de manzanilla con limón because my stomach hurt. The tea was warm and sweat with a mild minty taste that soothed my anxiety. Anxiety which decided to re appear after I was done being dum founded by this hole fiasco.

"Right" he started. "From what I gathered in your memories right when you where transported you where struck by lightning and touching the wand and the ..." he paused. "iPad" I provided. "..um yes the iPad thing witch had a chapter open to a book regarding this world." When he noticed I was waiting for more he continued. "The only thing that could be responsable for that would be the power behind a complete planet alignment in our universe. The power of such an occurrence got channeled through the lightning and in to your ... iPad." I nodded along trying to follow and process what he was explaining. He continued when he noticed I was understanding. "Just because we are in a book in your reality, does not mean that we are not in our own. The creativity that often comes with books is an unconscious connection between an author and another reality. Any other stories from that same reality are simply, other facets of it. As you know you get to make a thousand different choices a day witch guide your life. These stories are the other possibilities. None are false and all could happen." He stoped to take a drink of he's tea and wait to wrap my self around it.

_ Ok so its like the flash and the multiverse. All simultaneous but at the same time independent yet connected to one another.  I guess he heard my analogy because he nodded his head.  _ _Really have to learn occlumency_.  "So, technically there could be someone out there writing a book about me" I asked. "Yes, or about someone in your reality, it just depends on where, when, and to who the connection is" I nodded. "Alright that explains the how part, but if I remember correctly, which I do, you die during the war in 1997 and we're in 2020 so how are you alive" at that he sighed and looked at me like he was making sure I wasn't about to pass out.  _Ahh shit I don't think I'm going to like this_.  "You where in 2020, you are now in 1991" he said, I was right, I definitely do not like this. "WAIT, WHAT? HOW THE FUCK!" I stood and started screaming. Now, NOW I'm freaking the fuck out.  _ How could I have traveled twenty nine years to the past. That makes no sense.  _ I guess he heard that too because he calmly asked me to take a seat again and told me he would explain. When I calmed down and was seated again he started.

" its rather simply really, you didn't travel across. The magic that brought you here was that of the planet alignment and lightning. Therefore it had to drop you off in this reality to the last time there was that occurrence. We are in the dungeons so you cant hear it but there is a thunderstorm outside, and there was a perfect planet alignment tonight, my guess wight when you appeared" he spoke softly and slow but not in a condescending or rude manner. More like in a soothing way. "Alright that makes sense how do I get back to my reality" I asked already starting to accept this crazy sequence of events. To he replied looking directly at me " well that's obvious the same way you came. Those circumstances are the only ones that can allow a jump of reality" right that makes sense. "So when is that?" As soon as I asked I regretted it. "I am sorry to say that the next alignment for us will not be for another one hundred and seventy two years"

I froze ....

_ one hundred and seventy two years, ONE FUCKING HUNDRED AND SEVENTY TWO YEEAARS. Fuck my family my life my everything. I can't die here. My sister is pregnant with twins. I was supposed to be the DAAM GODMOTHER I was .. I was supposed to be there. My mom and dad, what are they going to think. OH MY GOD WHOS GOING TO FEED MY SNAKE! Without me there they'll kill mushu.... _

I was starting to hyperventilate, a million scenarios going through my head. A million fears attacking my mind. My vision started blurring, my heart rate was skyrocketing, I could hear a make voice saying something but I couldn't make it out. My throat was closing off, I couldn't breath. My vision started to darken, for a moment I saw a green and blue circle and then everything went black.


	2. A New Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have three of the chapters typed up so I will publish those for now and try to publish a new chapter every Wednesday i am a college student so that might not always be posible. 
> 
> Also I’m doing this on my own so any mistakes are mine.  
> Anyways enjoy!

__

_Ugggghh my body hurts, had forgot about that with all the reality jump stuff. WAIT._ I jolted awake. I was in the same office I remember. _Guess it wast a dream._ The chair I was on had been transfigured in to a recliner type sofa allowing me to lay down. My main concern tho is that now that most of the shock had passed my body hurt again. I was probably in a mild state of shock before, causing the pain to num, but now it was back with a vengeance. "Uggh" I groaned, dam I hurt. I heard shuffling and the next thing I know Snape is standing next to me looking worried. "Ar you feeling alright. I was afraid something like this may happen when I disclosed that piece of information, but I had to do it. You need to know the truth" he said. _I knew that, it didn't make me feel any better tho. How I'm I going to survive one hundred and seventy two years._

I winced is I started to sit up but he put a hand on my shoulder and set me back down "I understand, its just... well I don't know how I'm going to make it to my one hundred and ninety-fifth birthdate" I sighed. "Here drink this. I took the liberty to run some analytic spells while you where unconscious. The amount of powered that passed through you and the lightning did a number. Honestly I'm surprised you where conscious let alone walking and talking the way your nerves are shot" said Snape while he passed me three viles. _I really hope the books got this wrong because I've yet to read of a healing potion that taste good._ From the face Snape made, the books where right. _of course._ Taking a high breath I held my breath and pretended I was taking Jameson straight. _If you cant smell it, you can't taste it. 'Bottoms up'_ with that I swing the three viles back one after the other without stoping to think. I waited four seconds and took a sip of the water offered.

"Uuggh that shit is gross, your a genius in potions how have you not came up with a way for those to taste better" I asked. To his credit he looked like he almost felt bad almost. "If anything extra is added to healing potions to complement for the taste it changes the formula and make it less effective or null. Hundreds have tried, including my self but the changing of the ingredients messes up the brew" he drawled. _Welp shit this is going to suck._ "Do you fell better?" He asked. I moved up and no pain, no pain whatsoever. I even feel calm and relaxed. _Ok that's not right._ I looked at Snape suspiciously and started to open my mouth, but right when I was about to tell him off he began speaking. "I had. To give you a mild relaxer. You have put your body through a lot mentally and physically within the last two hours. Plus I am afraid I have one more thing to inform you off" 

_Oh that's just great! Because CLEARLY I needed more shit in my pile_

I guess he took my silence as his cue because he took a seat on the other guest chair and began to speak. "I am sure you haven't noticed because of everything else going on. When I went through your memories and based on your math you are twenty-there in your reality correct?" I nodded slowly trying to see what he was gutting at, but before I could inspect my self or look in a mirror he continued. "Magic sometimes acts unexpectedly, my best hypothesis for this occurrence is that the chapter you where on in you're iPad dictated more than just the reality you went to. You see it dropped you in May 14 1991 because that was the planet alignment. It dropped you in my path because chapter title.." he paused for a second waiting for me to catch up and that's when I remembered whet chapter I was on...

"chapter 8 the potions master" I whispered. 

I imagine he heard me because he nodded and continued. "There was two more things that it affected, one was your core, you now posses magic.." he paused again. Ok that was unexpected but I guess it makes sense and also explains the hole wand thing. He took a breath, "the last thing it affected was your body, and I do not mean just the pain. See you where reading about the first year at Hogw.." that's when it clicked, what he was getting at. _But surely there is no way_ I looked at my arms and I still had my Tattos so clearly my body is the same, "...arts, your intellect and any modifications you have done to your body remain like your hair and your tattos or that thing in your tongue. But your body has in fact regressed to the age of an eleven year old" there was only one thing going through my mid _FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK FUCK FUUCK FAWCK_ yet try as I might I remained calm and relaxed. That sedative makes sense now.

"I understand this is a shock but now we must acomódate to the circumstances" he said calmly. _He's right there is nothing else I can do. Clearly I'm stuck here so we have to come up with a way that I can make it to my one-hundred-and-eighty-third birthday._ "Ok I understand that but even if I'm eleven and a witch and make it to the year 2163 and make it back to my reality wont I be old or dying" Snape shook is head "you will be transported to the last time that event happen in your reality. Which according to an old memory of yours, it only happens every five-thousand-two-hundred years. So you will appear as you where the moment it first happened. You must fix that iPad of yours and set it to a picture or memory of that timeframe, grab your wand and call the lighting" sounded easy enough.

"will I remember any of this?" 

"Do you remember your past?" I nodded " it'll be like that some memories stronger than others, some forgotten with time. But a memory non the less" he finished. _So basically I get to live twice._ "Alright what's next?" That was the only thing to ask now. I'm stuck here at least for another hundred and some years. So how I'm I going to get there if I'm an eleven year old with no money of place to go to. I looked at the man in front of me, _to think that if I had to choose a character to help me it would be between this man and professor McGonagall. Why you may ask well its rather simple really, McGonagall is intelligent, fair, and loyal. Overall though she will do what needs to be done to protect her cubs, no matter their house affiliation. Professor Snape, well the man was able to live as a double spy for two of the most powerful wizards the world has seen for over 50 years and would have survived if it wasn't for that stupid wand. I mean really the man was able to disarm two death eaters in the middle of a duel, in front of the entire student body, and no one was the wiser. Or will he will do that_. 

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a throat clear. _Oh right_ I smiled sheepishly at him and waited. "Our first priority is to get you a name, or at least a last name, preferably an unknown family that died out but left assets. That way you'll have something you your name. Then we have to do a ritual to actually tie you to their bloodline. Don't worry it will be nulled when you go back to your reality. After that we have to register you with the ministry, gringotts, and finally enrolle you in school. I would advise you go through the presses like any first year and avoid altering our reality as much as posible. Even though it has already been altered by your mear presence, but we cant risk big changes. We don't want anyone to get suspicious about why you know so many things." That seamed like a solid plan. _Has he been planing this the entire time, because there is no way he cameup with it on the fly. "_ Alright that sounds great but where are we going to find a family like that, I'm guessing that for it to meet the monetary requirement they ]would have to be pure bloods of some kind" he nodded and rested his chin on his right hand. After a couple of seconds he spoke again. "You are originally from South America correct" I nodded. I was born in Colombia, and I was raised there so there wouldn't be a problem assuming a bloodline that was form there. I already know everything about my culture and most importantly, the language. 

"That actually works for us. During the 1500 when Colón colonized many wizarding families travelled to the other side in search of warmer weather, and new land. Soon after the wizarding school of castelobruxo was stablished in the Armazón rain forest in Brazil. But its the designated school for all of South America.." "that just tells me that there is pure bloods there dude I need a family." I don't think he appreciated my interruption. "As I was saying. One of those families where from the house of Córdoba, a monarch family that was too far from the crown and decided to look for greener pastures. The House of Córdoba was one of the main families in the gold mining industry in Colombia and have been loaded for centuries." As he was speaking he got up and summoned some more tea and some cakes. "Unfortunately for them and fortunately for you, about twelve years ago they where murdered by the Guerrilla in the country, but they kidnapped their infant daughter who was never seen again." 

As he was talking I had drunk all of my tea and eaten at least four minI cakes, _don't judge I'm starving_ "What you are saying is that there is this insanely rich family that has a lost heir" ok this could actually work. He shook his head. "No the girl was killed after they realized they couldn't get any more gold. No surprise there given its at the Gringotts Brazilian branch. But not everyone is aware of that and it could be totally posible that they where mistaken." I nodded along and started thinking of a cover story. In the mean time he vanished the empty tray and started pulling books of his shelves. "How about they dropped the girl at an orphanage, where I was adopted by a foreign family. They moved back across the pond a couple of years later and when I start start showing the signs of magic they abandon me" 

Snape moved back over to his chair and thought it over. "Hmm you're on the right track but we want to keep you out of the country as much as posible. Muggle paperwork is easier to forge. The muggle adoption would justify why you have been off the radar and your knowledge of the english language, however you have an American accent not a British one." That's true, I live in the east coast in my reality so we have to match that somehow. "How about I get adopted by American family who has an international job. That would explain why they lived in Colombia for so long and then move to Britain." He though it over again and then replied. "That's better but make their job less important, easy to loose in a sweep for information. How about you get adopted by an older couple who retired in Colombia but moved to Britain when the situation got worse with the guerrilla. Not long after they got here they passed away living you an orphan again." That could work but there is still holes in the story. How did I make it to the wizarding side of England? Why is an eleven year old girl covered in tattos? How did I figure out my lineage? I guess he was asking himself the same questions because we both got quiet. 

"Could we hide my ink with glamours?" He shook his head "that might work for the students but the older wizards will see right through it. We have to come up with something to explain them." "like what instead of adopted I got kidnapped again, but this time my a cray tattoo artist." I said exasperated. This caused him to stare at me for a second _you have to be kidding me he's not actually thinking that_ "That could actually work in a way. We place a false report in the orphanage of your disappearance, you grow up with who you think is your 'father' a tattoo artist who uses you as his canvas. Which you don't think much of. When others start to notice he moves to England so they cant take you away and meets an untimely death." _Is he serious. NO ONE will buy that. Plus is way too convenient._ "Let's say they buy that witch I doubt it, how in the world did I make it to the wizarding world" this is way too complicated. "That's an easy fix. I will take some polyjuice and pretend to be your father, when you get the letter we'll go to Diagon together so every one can see me with you. We're going to need help from someone if we want this to work" this gets more complicated by the second.

Sigh... "and who would that be? Who would help us with this crazy fucking story, HELL I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY YOU ARE HELPING ME?" I stud up and started walking from one side to the other. This was all to fucking much. Why in the fucking hell did I have to be hit by that supid fucking lightning. Aggghhgrr. I slumped in my chair which was back to normal. _Guess he transfigured it some time during my pacing. "_ I understand this is stressful, but there is nothing else we can do about it. As for me, well lets just say seeing yourself through someone else's eyes can help put some things in perspective. It gets extremely tiering to always be the asshole and not letting anyone see the real you. I cant trust anyone in my reality except for one person and now two thank to you. I don't have to hide because you already know my story." Ok that made me feel like gigantic asshole. "I'm sorry its just I've been in this reality for about four hours now and it just seems like is one problem after the next" I admitted truthfully. To which he just nodded. 

Then he spoke "understandable, but we have to get this right or it could be worse. As for the person who's help we need, they should be here any second. I sent a message when I realized we where going to need some special help" _huh special help what the._.. I was stoped mid thought when the door open.

"I got here as soon as I could, what seems to be the problem Sev?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again hope you've enjoyed so far I'm enjoying Writing it. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the comments ill do my best to read them all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading  
> V
> 
> P.S if you want to see Snapes office I drew it and posted it to Deviant art here is the link  
> https://www.deviantart.com/chuchuy14/art/2d80a91d-ee10-4e87-9988-952342a36a68-856609778


	3. Two Great minds and A Lost Soul

"oh my fucking god...."

"Excuse me miss but I do not believe that language is appropriate" said profesor McGonagall in a very Scottish accent. _Holy shit its actually her._ I was honest to god dum founded. I mean I knew this was eventually going to happen but SHIT man this is so awesome. I hurriedly stood up. "I apologize ma'am but you don't understand how iconic you are to me, I mean you're legendary. No one can match your passion, dedication, and just plain bad assery. I mean you are fearsome and you actually give a shit. You're one of my favorite characters and there is only really one that tops you. Shit sorry where are my manners It's an honor to meet you ma'am my name is Valentina..." and that's when reality caught up. I stoped "ummm" I looked at Snape. What do I say. I assume he understand because he took over the conversation to me. 

"Min please take a seat" he said while extending his hand to the last chair in the room. She must have been trying to proses my rant because that's when professor McGonagall blinked as if startled and took a seat, while looking at me like I was deranged might I add. "Severus I hope there is an explanation as to why there is a young girl that looks like a first year sitting in your office in May. Also why she is dressed so...peculiarly... has tattoos on her body and seems to know me even tho I've never met her?" Said the Scottish profesor while simultaneously inspecting me from he'd to tow and looking down at Snape. He sighed and then responded to his ... _friend I don't know "_ honestly me sitting here and explaining would be a waste of time so ill let you see for you're self because she needs our help" with that McGonagall nodded and proceeded to look intently at Snape in the eyes. While she sifted through his memory I decided to look at her. Dressed in tartan robes, hair pinned up in a bun, emasculate posture, glasses, but surprisingly she looked younger than I imagined. The only lines in her face where laugh lines near her eyes. She didn't look a day over forty.

 _Actually now that I think about it Snape also looked younger_ "Miss" _I wonder if its a witch or wizard thing_ "Miss" _or maybe it was done on purpose to make the audience connect "_ Can you hear me" _no that makes no sen.._ "VALENTINA" _shit_ I jumped. Fuck why do I have to have ADHD "umm.. sorry what was that I kind of got ... uhh.. gone there for a second. Snape had his eyebrow up not looking amused. professor McGonagall however had a light smile and I could swear there was a twinkle in her eye. "Yes well as much as I enjoy the fact that I look so young in comparison to my... um book counterpart in your reality Miss Valentina. We really should focus on the situation at hand" _oh come on really you too. How the fuck do I build this walls because this is seriously getting annoying. What do I look like a free walk by movie theatre 'please come on by enjoy the show free thought to any to look inside'_ chuckling they where laughing at my expense and in my head AGAIN. 

"Sorry dear but you really ought to learn Oclumency. Right now you are projecting your thoughts and is honestly quite hard not no hear them" aaannnd I'm blushing. _Uughhhh_ "so about this plan" I asked so I could stop getting lost in thought. At that Snape straighten up. "Welll with min's.. umm.. professor McGonagall's help we are going to send you a Hogwarts letter to a cheap hotel room where you'll be living with your 'father'. The letters wont be sent until July so that give us time to do the ritual and fix all the documents of you're arrival at the orphanage, the kidnapping, police records, and other paperwork trail in case anyone wants to go looking. Luckily because of the kidnapping you will only attend school until the age of ten which is when you get the forearm tattoos. Not long after that is when we will place the plane tickets and it gives you about a six moth history here in England to date." Well that sounds like a solid plan so far I suppose but still leaves the question of what happens after July and what I'm going to be doing until then. It looks like Professor McGonagall knew what I was thinking because she was the next to speak. 

"After you receive you're letter your 'father' believes is too much and he can't deal with it. So he takes you to Leaky Calderon where he intends to leave you and disappear once again, that's where I come in. As Snape, using polyjuice to look like your 'father' is about to leave I spot him and intervene. He gives me vague reasons as to why he is leaving an eleven year old girl covered in tattoos in the middle of a pub, which I cant in a good concise take for granted. So I perform legilimense in which ill see the fabricated memories of your past. Starting with the kidnapping and finishing with his plan to abandon you." That's actually pretty solid it gives not only the fabricated memories as proof of my past but also a public sighting and reliable witnesses. I nod and Snape continues "after she finishes going through my fabricated memories, which she will use later to show the ministry and Dumbledore, she will 'alter' my memories to make me forget about the wizarding world and that you ever existed. If questioned she can just say that I was a muggle with knowledge of the wizarding world who kidnapped a child witch he maltreated and planed to abandone."

The more they say the more this sounds like it can work. That takes care of the 'father' that never really existed, well almost _what if someone goes looking for him. "_ Oh they will and they will find that after that he was out of money and in debt for gambling. without a job, the stress of loan sharks, and without you to take care of, he turns to his old habits of drinking and drugs again causing him to overdose in his room. With no relatives or documentation he is taken to a morgue and cremated soon after" that's actually really good and would solve everything. Plus is not surprising with the rap sheet of kidnapping and child maltreatment. That only leaves what's going to happen to me after he leaves. Which apparently they already planned also , these two are something else. _I suppose they have to be pretty fucking smart, since they are prodigies in their field._

After I was done processing everything so far I asked what happens next, to which professor McGonagall replied. "After that happens I will take you to the ministry so they can put what just happened on file, seeing as I just performed magic on a muggle and now have an orphan. While we are there Child protective services will attempt to take you but you will be too 'attached' to me and wont leave me. Already knowing life has been extremely unfair to you I decide make you're future better however I can and decide to become your guardian and adopt you as soon as I can" _well I was definitely NOT expecting that.But I cant really just end up somewhere random if we want this to work._ "Umm... ok.. wow. Uhh thanks" she smiled at me and Snape chuckled. "It's no problem dear. I want to help and you seem like a good woman in a tough spot. Plus I get lonely when school is of and always wanted a daughter anyways." And I'm blushing, I could feel the warmth on my cheeks and looked at my wolf tattoo to hide.

When I recovered I looked back up to see her still smiling so I smiled in return. "Ok then what next, we have set everything in place for my backstory. Though at this point I don't even know why I need to take over the Córdoba name." At this Snape cleared his throat to speak. So I tuned to look at him. "That is a contingency. You will have to be in our reality for a long time and you will want to have your independence regardless of your physical age you are still twenty-three. It will also give you the benefit of being a pure blood which should make things relatively easy." _Ok yeah that's true "_ as for what happens next" spoke professor McGonagall "once I'm granted your guardianship, which shouldn't be a problem, I will take you to Gringotts and that's where we will find out and claim your heritage. Once done wI will shop for your school materials, get your wand looked at by Ollivanders and come to the castle, where I will explain everything o Dumbledore. Then we go to my house in Hogsmeade where you will live while school is out" 

Right well that takes care of that leaving me with only three more questions. _I cant wait for the plan to be complete so I can go to bed. I tiered ass hell then again its almost four in the morning._ I yawned and then asked "alright so I guess the only questions left are how I'm I going to deal with Dumbledore, how are we going to explain my wand, and what I'm I going to do in the mean time" once again Snape took over "well we wont let Dumbledore speak to you immediately claiming its been a hectic couple of days and you need to get used to your new normal. Then we will tell him that professor McGonagall placed a block in some of your memories because they where traumatic. This way he wont suspect when he finds the block that hides your reality, given that he is sure to go looking in your head. We just have to gather some of your childhood memories and alter them to fit the narrative."

He must have seen the fear in my face because immediately he continued. "Don't worry you will know which are the real ones and which are the fake. But using real memories will make them stronger and it will be almost impossible to figure out the truth." _Sigh what a relief_ "that takes care of the manipulating old git, sorry professor but if you knew what I know you'd understand" Professor McGonagall shook her head "nothing to apologize dear I saw his actions and their result when I looked through Snape Memories of you. I cant judge you for that opinion as I hold the same now that I know the truth. He let his fight for the light blind him. I honestly still cant believe he left that poor boy with such horrible people."

At that Snape clearers his throat agin _he's doing that a lot_ and I just got a glare how else to respond but with a cheeky grin. "Anyways, As for in the meantime tomorrow you and I will go looking for a muggle that fits the bill of your 'father' and I will gather his hairs. I will take a leave with the excuse of gathering rare potions ingredients that'll gives us the two months we need to prepare everything. We will also find a couple of cheap hotels in which we will modify the memory to make the clerk think we have been there for two and a half month each. The last one is where we will 'stay' for the next two months. Instead of staying there we will travel to Colombia and set up everything we need" _oooh that sounds nice I love my country_ "we are **not** going on a vacation" he replied _really again stay out of my dam head_ I huffed and glared back crossing my arms "I know" was my only reply 

"In the matter of your wand" he continued "we will just say it was part of your inheritance. Gringotts only tracks monetary valuables and assets so there is no way for them to know if it was or wasn't in the vault unless is part of a will or documented by the owners of the vault. Seeing as its not rare for pure blood families to pass on their wands it wont be questioned or suspicious" _oh well that's rather handy "_ now I think that covers everything we need to do, its near six in the morning so we will take the flu to my house and you can rest there dear. I'm sure you must be exhausted" said profesor McGonagall "as for you Severus, I recommend you also go to bed and come get her sometime in the mid afternoon. You can aparate from there that way no one will see you. We have a busy couple of moths ahead and need all the rest we can get." With that she stood up and fixed her robes. _I guess that's my cue "_ thank you, for everything the books really don't do you justice professor" Snape also stood "like I said before, you are giving me a second chance too. So don't worry about it" I nodded and followed professor McGonagall to the flu opposite the portrait, a flu that I somehow missed when I first looked about the room.

 _Not going to lie I am supper nervous about this._ I stood next to professor McGonagall she wrapped her arm around my shoulder threw some green looking powder down to the flames and clearly said "McGonagall Cottage". There was the sound of fire, heat and the next thing I new I was standing in a spacious living room. Not bothering to look around _I'm going to live here anyway._ I followed Professor McGonagall of what looked like a nice two story cottage. Noticing I was to tiered to even think she led me to a bedroom upstairs . It was nice queen size bed with two nightstands, a desk, three bookshelves filled to the brim, and two door which I'm assuming are a closet and bathroom

She tuned to look at me and said "the closet is the door closest to the window and the other is a bathroom. The kitchen is down the stairs turn right, go in the dining room and through the opening on the left. Do you need sleepwear?" Ok honestly I hadn't even though about food, I don't think I have the energy to eat. "Thank you, and no ma'am I'm actually wearing my pijamas" she looked at my attire and then seemed to remember that in my reality I am a muggle in the year 2020. "Alright rear if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, my room is right next door." I just nodded along because my brain couldn't proses any more information at this point. Professor McGonagall said good night and left closing the door behind her. 

I took my shoes off and got in the bed. My head hit the pillow and I was out. 


	4. Preparations

The first thing I noticed when I started to wake up was the absence of pain this time around. The next was how well rested I felt, regardless of everything that has happened within the last twelve hours. The last, was how absolutely fucking famished I was. _Seriously I could devour a dam elephant_. Slowly opening my eyes I took in my surroundings, too tiered last night I didn't take the time to actually take the room in. It was painted a soft yet dark tome of green. The queen size bed was comfortable and the gray sheets felt as if made from the softest silks. To my right where two bookshelves followed by a nice work desk, to the other side was another bookshelf followed by the doors to the rest room and closet, finally a big double window behind the bed that illuminated the entire room. It was cozy and just big enough to be comfortable. Slowly getting up I made the bed and proceeded to the bathroom to wash my face. The bathroom was long with a wide sink, marble white flooring and a round Victorian bathtub with an overhang shower head. 

After washing my face and mouth, I put my hair in to a messy bun. With its length down to my lower back it got annoying and hot sometimes. So naturally I had an undercut. _Yes, yes I know gay as fuck. So what it looks nice and its quite handy._ I finished and headed out the room finally taking in the upstairs floor. There was a sitting nook with a fireplace on the other side of the stairs, professor McGonagall's room with some double doors to the right and on the last wall a set of French doors which looked like they lead to a personal library. _Not surprising really._ I headed down stairs and finally took in the first floor. There was a single door to the right, following the door was another set of French doors. _Guess its a two story library. Once again not surprising._ Right in front of the stairs was a large living room with the fireplace we came through last night. I turned right and saw an opening to what looked like the dining area so I headed that direction. The dining room had a large table that sat 8 and decorations on the walls to the left was the room I was in need of.

The kitchen reminded me of home except out of date. There was an island in the middle with counter space surrounding the other four walls. An oven opposite the entrance a large sink to the right and what looked like a fridge on the other side. Standing over the other side was professor McGonagall, as if feeling my arrival the witch turned around with a smile. "Good afternoon dear I hope you slept well" she said as she tuned back around to the stove. "I did, thank you professor not just for the room but for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you and professor Snape helping me." I said sincerely. The older witch served whatever she was cooking in two bowls and with the wave of a hand two places whee set on the kitchen island. "There is no reason to thank me dear I am happy to help you, and please call me Minerva. Soon I will be adopting you and it would seem odd for you to call me with such professionalism." Replied profes...Minerva, as she placed the plates on the island. "I hope you don't mind eating here I normally ever use the dining room if I have guest over, too large for just me. Also I took the liberty of making some chicken soup, I imagined you haven't had anything proper to eat since you'r arrival" she fine she das she sat.

I took the seat next to her and finally replied. "Oh thank you, I'm just about ready to eat an entire horse to be honest. And I prefer the kitchen also, it reminds me of home." The witch nodded and began to eat. I followed soon after. "Mmmhmm" _holy shit this is good. Who would have though Minerva McGonagall could como like this._ I heard a chuckle which made me stop stuffing my face with the soup. _I must look like a damm starved dog._ Not to long after I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I cleared my throat "mmghm sorry" she shook her head and chuckled again. "No please there is no greater joy that seeing that people truly enjoy the food you make. At least I am guessing you like it" she finished with an amused fase. _Like it I fucking love it. I mean true I was starving, but this is truly fucking delicious._ Of course I wasn't going to say that "oh um yeah.. uh yes ma'am its delicious, actually if you don't mind could I have seconds." She stood and took my plate "not at all dear I made plenty for that reason" she said as she served me some more liquid gold and placed it in from of me. 

I smiled and with a small thank you began eating again. As I was eating she informed me she had transfigured some of her robes to muggle clothing and enchanted it so it would fit me as soon as it was on. She had also transfigured some shoes which was good because I got here in my Nike high-tops and i'm sure they would stand out. Apparently it was five thirty now and Snape was coming by around six so once I was done I headed back upstairs to get showered and ready. The water was warm and helped with my sore muscles. There was some soap, shampoo, and conditioner all there already, thankfully because I forgot to check. After thoroughly washing my body and hair I got out and wrapped my self in a fluffy towel. I brushed my teeth and hair and walked out to the bed where the new clothes lay on the bed. Nothing outrageous, some fitted jeans and a black tee that matched the black sneakers. After putting them on they magically changed to be just the right size and fit just like Prof...Minerva said. _Really have to get used to that if she's going to adopt me._

I walked down stairs skipping the last two steps just as Snape came through the fireplace in the living-room. _I wonder why I can think of him by name... well mostly Severus just sounds wired._ I guess he was talking to me while I was lost in thought because when I focused on him again he had an unimpressed look on his face. I smiled sheepishly and finally took the time to take him in. He was dressed in some black dress pants, a black turtleneck, and a black long coat. _In other words the closest thing to his black robes he could wear._ I smiled at my thoughts, shook my head and finally spoke. "Good afternoon professor" he treated me and _Minerva_ who had just came from a room from the right. " ah Severus you're here, right on time as always" she said in treating to her colleague. "Yes well, we have things to do and not a lot of time. As pleasant as standing in your living room is, we must go. Are you ready?" He asked as he tuned to look at me. I nodded and he began to walk towards a door next to the fireplace. _How I missed it when I first came down is beyond me._ Guess that's my que, I said goodbye to _Minerva_ quickly and followed after the man. 

Once outside he grabbed my shoulder and I felt the worst feeling in the world. It was a mix between being punched in the gut, being twisted form the stomach, and the drop from a really high rollercoaster all rolled in to one. In simple terms, the most nauseating and utterly disturbing feeling in the world. When I finally felt my feet on solid grown I was hunched over in seconds getting rid of all the wonderful food I had consumed not thirty minutes earlier. " uhh what the fuck, that was horrible, a little warning next time" I said as I stood. When I looked around we where in an alley of some kind. _Apparition, the books did not do it justice. That. Was. Fucking. Horrible._ Snape like always looked unimpressed. "Yes well, like I said we don't have time to waste. You'll get used to it. Eventually." That didn't make me feel any better, it meant I had to go through that again. "If that was bad just wait until we have to take the portkey to Colombia" he said as he smirked. _Smirked. The man smirked at my misery._ " you are definitely not my favorite person right now" I said to him. "How terrible" he replied in a dry stretched out manner. No point in the matter. _Sigh_. "Ok so where are we and what are we doing here, wherever it is?" He turned and started walking, I rushed to catch up. Again. "Here is the best place I could think of to find the hair we need for me to impersonate your 'father'. ...Keep close an eleven year old should not be alone in a place like this." 

Turns out here was a. Fucking biker bar/restaurant. _If you could call it that._ It was the definition of hole in the wall and looked like it was falling apparat. How he knew of this place was a mystery, but he was right, the place was filled with sketchy characters. All of them had some type of ink. Needless to say, we stuck out like a sore thumb. The waitress said as much when she served us and with a lousy excuse of our car breaking down she left. We ate and observed looking for the right person. Thankfully it did not take long, not long after we got the food, _Which looked repulsive I might add,_ a guy walked, or stumbled, in. He was about five nine, slim, tan, had short dirty blond hair, and was covered in ink. Exactly what we needed. We watched as he approached the bar and ordered a beer, and began to talk to some bulk of a man by the bar. He must have said the wrong thing because the next second he was being grabbed by the collar and punched. He stumbled back and grabbed on to a table, taking advantage of the opportunity Snape mumbled something and pointed his wand discreetly at the guy. Then the guy got up raised his hands and stumbled outside, we followed shortly after. 

In his state of inebriation he was quite slow and we where able to catch up fast. When he was about to go pass the alley we had apparated in, Snape looked around and then once again shot a spell at the guy. As he started to fall over Snape grabbed him and lead us to the alley, once again making sure nobody was looking. Once in the alley he leaned him on a wall between some dumpsters and took a fair amount of his hair. When he was done he spelled the guy again, stood, looked around, and grabbed my shoulder. _Awww FUCK_. Not three seconds later we where in another alley and I was once again bet over throwing up. _He really need to stop doing that without warning._ I collected my self and when I looked at Snape he was no longer there. In his place was the guy from the bar in Snape's clothing. " please a warning next time. What was the last spell anyway" he started transfiguring his clothing to what the guy was wearing as he replied. "Just a simple confundus charm and a memory spell so he doesn't question his new haircut and has the unreasonable need to grab everything he can and move to Bulgaria" As he finished with the clothes he put his wand away and lead us to the street.

Right can't have him around in case they go looking for my alleged 'father'. With that taken care of we moved to the next part. Four hours or so later, a lot of apparitions, and some food, _which I needed after all the nausea,_ we had found and implanted our stay in all the cheap hotels we needed. All which where cash only no question type of establishments with no security or no good security systems in place. When we got to the last one Snape used some magic to make it livable and sanitize everything. We had to stay the night since he was officially 'in search of ingredients' and going back would be too risky. Even though I had slept practically all day it was now a one in the morning and I was thoroughly exhausted once again. I changed in to some shorts and a t-shirt we got at a store across the street and got ready for bed. Along with the hotels we had embedded ourselves in the memories of some of the shops and establishments around them as a precautionary measure. As I got in bed Snape got ready to go out again. "I'm going to go look for some more places we need to make this all work" in other words he was going to go look for dealers and gambling sectors. "Alright ill be here" _not like I can go anywhere._ He nodded and continued towards the door.

He had placed some wards up so no one would come near the room and for protection so I knew I was safe to go to sleep. It did not take long. The next time I woke up Snape was shaking me awake. "Get ready we have things before we leave to Colombia later today" I nodded and sluggishly got up from the bed and went towards the bathroom grabbing my things along the way. Once showered and changed once again in to the jeans and t-shirt we got everything, which was not much, and headed out. It was eight in the morning by the time we made it to the first stop, a store so I could get more clothing, _cant keep using the same thing every day,_ and some other necessities. Afterwards we met up with some guy, well Snape did I was hidden, from who we got an untraceable and reliable portkey to get to Colombia and get back. He stoped at some other places getting some tings and then we where off. We where standing in a field of some kind, Snape took out a hat and explained to me how it would work and told me not to let go before he said so. I nodded and nervously grabbed on to the hat with both hands along with him. The last thing that was heard was me cussing in a manner that would make Chesty Puller proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> -V


	5. Setting My Roots….Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consist of snape and Valentina going to Colombia to invent her past and leave evidence of her experience. Through the the trip Snape uses polyjuice to appear as her ‘father’.

"LET GO NOW"

I did not think about it. As soon as I heard those words over the sound of wind I let go. The feeling of twisting was replaces by the feeling of falling and I fount my self taking a dive towards the floor. This is what I picture skydiving feels like. I would have enjoyed it if it wasn't for the lack of a parachute and the urge to throw up. AGAIN. As i saw the floor nearing I closed my eyes and braced for impact. When it didn't come I opened them to realize I was hovering about three feet in the air, and then i ate dirt. Fuck. I slowly got to my feet and look towards Snape who was standing there smirking. Asshole. "You know with all the fucking magic, there should really be someone invested to better methods of transportation" I said as i cleaned my self off. "Stop complaining and lets get a move on, this territory is not safe to wander in. We have about a twenty minute hike to the city and id like to get there sooner rather than later" was his only response. As I looked around I noticed that we where in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountains and forest. Where the fuck did we travel too la cumbre. "Oposite side actually, more specifically Valle del Cauca and a twenty minute hike to Jamundi" 

IS HE BAD SHIT CRAZY 

"you brought us to the middle of fucking Las FARC territory. I wont have to make up any story, we'll be dead in seconds if we are lucky if the bastards find us" I whispered yelled. I mean I might not be the most knowledgeable when it comes to the terrorist organization that's been at war with the Colombian government for over fifty years but everyone knows this was a dam red zone and their main stomping ground in the 80s. "We need to make this story believable and as you said, this is their main territory, AND where the Córdoba had their main residence hidden. MEANING that if you where their kidnapped child who got taken and then left it would have been in Jamundi. The closest city, if you can call it that, and where they don't run too many chances or would get asked too many questions. It is also why we have to get a move on, we don't want to run in to a patrol" he chided as he walked. Leaving me to catch up. Again. But he is right and I hate it. So naturally I caught up. As we walked he explained that orphanages where not really a thing yet outside the main city but that no one would suspect a baby turning up in a church in the middle of the night. Given that they are sanctuaries for drop offs, it would be as easy as placing the baby at the doorstep, knocking, and leaving before the anyone could see. So that is the story we where going for.

It would also be easier to 'adjust' some of the memories from the nuns and priest that resided here the night of the kidnapping and reduce the amount of paperwork if any that we had to forge. We would implant memories and documentation of my arrival and disappearance along with a police report that went unsolved to make it more believable. By the time he was done explaining all that we had arrived. It was nothing fancy as to be expected from a place so secluded and surrounded by mountains but that's what reminded me of my time in Bitaco, a little town just like this one on the other side of Cali. My family has or will have a finca there and its my favorite place in the world. The rundown brick buildings showing the lack of mayor wealth, though they where surrounded by rich families with large fincas and planting fields Jumbo was a hole in the wall. After asking some of the locals for the churches in the area we piked our target. The church left much to be desired but that was to be expected in a place like this. Plus the smaller the better. 

Luck was on our side. Those who would have been here the night the House of Córdoba fell where the priest, who was still appointed here, and two nuns. One which had passed five years ago of old age and the other was the who treated us at the entrance. The information was given to us thanks to a story about looking for my missing mom. Naturally the nun and priest where all too willing to help. So when the priest took us to his office to double check if they had any information Snape acted using spells some of which I was clueless off and one in particular that I convinced my self was necessary if we wanted this to work. After that was done we altered some books and places some documents written by the priest all to date that night and the day of the disappearance. With shaky memories of the event to be blamed on time and old age. Once done we erased any memory of our interaction and presence, leaving the building blocks of my story set and done.

The next part was not so easy and took a lot more time because of several factors. One the fact that my presence at a police station would be questionable at best for what was required. Two because we had to track down at least three people that would have been involved that day. Three because falsifying police records was not as easy as a church, and all had to be done without getting caught or suspected of anything. Luckily with some spells and potions Snape was able to speak Spanish for a short duration of time without me having to do the talking. It took about a week and a half to get everything done, from finding who we had to implant memories on, to accessing the police records, and adding some extra precautions like rumors of the events within the city and its citizens. By the time we left there was no question that the day the Córdoba where killed a girl had been dropped of at the church and said girl had been taken by an unknown foreign man with tattoos that some of the locals had seen around and who had crashed at the church the night of her disappearance. All which had been documented and lead to a dead end when the man was never seen again and with the more important issue of the guerrilla was not long after an unsolved case.

Our next stop was my birth place Cali, Colombia was smaller than I remembered but as hot as always and a sight for sore eyes. I missed my city so much and it made me miss my family even more. Did they exist in this reality. Could I find them. Could I see my grandparents one more time, or meet the uncle that was taken from me before I was even born, was my childhood home as I remembered it, what did my aunt look like in this time before the cancer. Those where all the questions that plagued my mind in the bus ride from Jamundi to Cali. Snape was not happy about it, but without knowing our destination he could not aparate us. Sadly I would never know the answer to those questions. That would technically be interfering with my past life and a divination from our mission that we could not afford. Without mentioning that seeing the dead would be a one way ticket to insanity or at the very least mental instability. So I blocked those thoughts and focused on the mission.

The bus ride was uncomfortable, long, and tiering so the first thing we did was find a nice hotel to stay, we would rest for the day and start again tomorrow. Here we had to do a lot more, we had to invent and implant ten years worth of documentation, memories, and proof of my existence. This was not imposible but it was going to take a lot of time, specially given that even though I could do magic the level of spell work was way above anything I could accomplish at the moment. Aside from all of this Snape also had to gather some potion ingredients that where hard to acquire to validate his absence from Hogwarts. So that night we rested, we recuperated energies, and prepared for the weeks to come. The plan in itself was simple it was getting it done that would be hard and taxing. Find a couple of lower class, no question asked type, neighborhoods with preferably small schools and shady tattoo parlors in which we would implant the memory and presence of my self and my 'dad'. This would hold up the 'I don't want to be caught with a stolen child' story and limit, to a degree, the amount of memories per neighborhood we had to make up. It would also make it harder to track down my story but make it more believable in the long run given that 'my dad' would not want to stick around a place too long and get caught tattooing his 'daughter'. 

So for the next month and a half that's exactly what we did. It took longer than we thought and caused some major overtime to make it in time for the date the portkey was set, but we had to be thorough to make sure the story would hold up and investigation. An investigation that both the ministry and Dumbledor where sure to conduct. After all is not every day that a lost heir to a pure blood house turned up out of nowhere. Thus we had implanted my existence sporadically throughout 6 low class neighborhoods or 'barrios' like they are called here. We also left some months missing in between to make it apear as if we had left the city for a couple of months every once in a while. Some where easy just some paperwork and vague memories while others where more complicated. We stuck to the roles of closed of child and loner single dad to minimize memories of interactions and the sort. To everyone who 'knew' me I stayed to my self for the most part, the few friends I did make knew i had a mouth on me and could be hyperactive but never went to my house and never got to see my 'dad' more than in passing. My 'father' was much of the same, all people really knew is that he was covered in tattoos, worked at shady tattoo parlors, had bad habits of over drinking, but was very overprotective of is 'daughter'. 

We also made sure that the memories of me got more closed of after the age of seven to implant some suspicion of something wrong at home adding credibility. Along side that we added some misconduct in the school and the slipping of grades to encompass the thought of a toxic home environment. Sadly before anyone could do anything we where gone. On Friday December 7, 1990 a faculty member at the primary school, Angela Lopez, caught a slight glance at my forearm tattoos when it was too hot and I pulled on my sweater sleeves. She tried to talk to me about it but I ran away looking scared. Thinking she had imagined it she tried to forget about it and just talk to me the following Monday. I, however never showed up on Monday. Bothered by the situation she took it to the authorities but by the time they made it to my residence we where gone. Officers Montes and Olivares followed the case but it turned cold when December 15, 1990 Maria Sanches, who works for the airport, reported that she had seen a girl and man that matched the description get on a flight but could not remember to where. With airport security being so light at the time and poor funding there was no way to find their destination or even confirm that it was them. Neighbors confirmed that they had seen the two in a rush to leave that Friday and that they had even sold most of their belonging saying that a relative was sick and they had to fly to the states to take care of them. 

With the misdirection to North America and the fact that all evidence of something amiss was circumstantial the case was closed. Andrew Thomas and his 'daughter' made it to England with false documentation and enough cash to sustain them for a month or so. At least that was the extent of the memories that had been created with the use of some of my actual memories to make it more believable. Luckily in this time technology was not an issue as it would be in the 2000s. With everything set and done Snape and I took the Portkey back to England on July 13 with five days to my 'birthdate', or at least Andrea Córdoba's birthday, and just enough time to perform the ritual, spells, and procedures to allow me to take her identity.

I was wrong to believe that things would slow down when we got back, if anything they where even faster. Apparently this ritual thing required the blood of Andrea Córdoba, I do not know how Snape got his hands on it, and the preparation of my body for three days. Every day at sunrise and sunset I had to take a god awful potion that would prepare my blood to be substituted by Córdoba's but would prevent the changing of my body. This way I remained my self but if any blood test was performed magical or not it would identify me as the 'lost', dead, heir of The House of Córdoba. Along with the potion Snape had to perform a spell that would allow my magical signature didn't even know I had one, to match that of the Córdoba line. Apparently though magical signatures where unique, much like DNA they also shared factors that could be traced back to ones lineage. So the spell, which made me feel like I was being being tampered with in a wired energy or spiritual manner, was also necessary.

We only had one shot at this so we had to be perfect. Otherwise July 18th the name of Andrea Córdoba would not show on the Hogwarts registry and Minerva would not be able to sent the letter. So every morning and evening I ignored my discomfort and focused on self preservation. When we where not doing that I was able to learn some basic potion information from Snape, get acquainted with the early 90s and acquire some more clothes and personal items. Unlike last time I had more than 30 minutes to get what I needed and was able to find things more my style. Basically a lot of jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, and sneakers form the men's section. Some beanies and snap-backs, coats and winter clothes, because Britain is 'bloody' cold, some more gay shit. Snape was lending me some cash until I came in to 'my inheritance'. Finally to my great pleasure and to the barbers amusement I was able to get my haircut touched up and so my undercut was back. I once again looked like a raging homosexual and I was loving it. I mean, I might be stuck here for the next century and looked eleven but I was still me and was happy that I could at least hold on to my identity, or however much was left after this ritual.

On July 16 at sunset we performed the ritual. Weird was an understatement, honestly it was unsettling. It was similar but at the same time completely different from the last two days. This time unlike before I had to take two potions. The first was the same I have been taking for the last two days, while Snape performed the spell as I stood in the middle of a pentagram with runes on each corner. When he was done he asked for my hand, already knowing what was coming I tried to relax as much as posible and gave it to him, in a quick motion he cut across it, shit, and let it drip to the pentagram. After some more words in an unknown language, I took the second potion which contained Córdoba's blood and he chanted again. This was the unsettling part. I still cant believe it wasn't swallowing someone else's blood. I felt like I was vibrating, boiling, and burning from the inside all at the same time. I could feel as her blood coursed through my veins and replaces my own and a part of me that almost felt like my soul changed to something new but remained the same simultaneously. 10/10 never doing this again.

That was my last thought as I, once again, lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I tried to limit communication in this chapter because a lot of shit had to happen and I didn't want to split it in to two. I hope everything made as much sense as it did in my head, which I'm way over by the way. I have to give credit to where credit is due. I got the rituals idea from the Bellemione FanFic A Better Life by LysSerris  
> -V


	6. The Encounter

_welp that was a bitch of an experience._

Definitely never doing that shit again. My body felt normal so I guess that was a good sign. I could tell i was laying on the hotel bed. _Snape must have brought us back._ The ritual had to be conducted in a field away from people to make sure there was no interruptions and because we needed more space that the one we had in the small room. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed it was dark outside. _Guess I wasn’t out that long._ “Good you’re awake, how do you feel?” I heard the unmistakable voice of Snape. I turned to look at him, he was in his bed with a book on his hand and dressed in his pajamas. “Normal, was I supposed to feel different. I mean during the ritual I felt horrible, but now I feel like always” He nodded and got up to grab something from the little table in the room. “Here this arrived for you this morning. It’s official you are now Andrea Córdoba by any legal or blood standards” he said as he passed me an envelope. When I got it I knew exactly what it was. How could I not i spent half my life wanting one, I just never thought this is how id get it. _Wait, this morning?_ I thought these where supposed to arrive on the students eleventh birthday. “They do. As Andrea that would be today July 18th, you where out all day yesterday which is to be expected. The ritual in itself is not long but it takes about twenty-four to thirty-six hours for the entire proses to finish.” He responded as he sat back down.

_That well I’m not even surprised anymore. At this fucking point half of my existence in this world is going to happen while I’m nocked out._

The letter was addressed to my new identity and had the address, room, and floor _bit fucking specific_ of where we are staying. Flipping it around I broke the seal and took out the letter. There it was, just like in the book, except this one was agrestes to ‘me’. “Well i guess it worked, otherwise this would not be here” I commented as I looked over the letter. It was one thing to read it in the book and to see the copies made by fans or stores but another thing completely to actually get it and it be the real thing. Internally half of me was geeking, this was the dream of all dreams for a Potter head and I was able to live it. Here it was on my hands the fucking Hogwarts letter. Part of me cant believe it. My thoughts and over examination where interrupted by Snape. “Yes, it did. However we have to adjust the plan slightly” _huh why?_ I looked at him with a confused face and he understood my question. “See unlike potter, no one knows you ‘survived’ or that you have supposedly no idea of whats going on. So you appeared in the list of names because you are an eleven year old witch in England and therefore Hogwarts is your designated school.” I stared still not seeing the point he was making. “Our original plan is that MaGonagalll was going to intervene when your ‘father’ attempted to drop you off at the cauldron, but as a muggle he would have no idea where that is. Muggle children are given a representative to introduce them to the magical world and that representative explains everything including Diagon Alley and how to get there” _like MaGonagalll did for Hermione_ “we where hoping the castles magic would intervene and maybe directions would be given but that is not the case. So we have to adjust and make the interaction between her and your ‘father’ happen. Without the invented memories she will have no evidence as to what has happened to you and will not be able to ‘Obliviate’ him. Therefore he becomes a loose en and that cant happen” he finished. 

Thats right, those memories are the catalyst for the investigation, without it the plan would not work and she would have no evidence for the ministry or Dumbledore. _Shit. Ok think this has to be believable and the situation needs to somehow compel McGo....Minerva to gather the false memories, but how?..._ “what if..what if she ran in to us in the street. The Ministry has entrances in muggle London correct. She could be headed there and witness an altercation or discussion between us about the letter. That would be reason to intervene if she hears and sees a child being maltreated.” He though it over and the next thing I know he’s sending his doe patronus off. _It’s beautiful and sad at the same time. I cant imagine what it must be like to love someone so much and for so long. “She_ is my reason for doing what I do. I thought i had lost her to potter and it caused me to make one of the biggest mistakes of my life. That however was nothing compared to loosing her forever at the hands of a man i helped out of scorn and hurt.” He said quietly. You could hear the regret and sorrow in his voice. He’s eyes where a black pit but soon it was replaced by what I can only described as determination. 

The moment was broken when a shiny misty cat appeared and the voice of _Minerva ,got to get used to that,_ came through. “I have to go to the Ministry the day after tomorrow to the department of education. I will take the chance to get some things I need form the muggle world which would make it easier for me to use the visitors entrance, make sure to be by the phone box around eleven thirty.” _What could she possibly be getting from the muggle world._ The reply came without me asking “Irish whiskey” said Snape as he chuckled. “Huh” I looked at him “She’s going to get some Irish whiskey, there is a rare brand she likes and there is a supplier in London, he smuggles it in however so she has to pick it up in person.” _Ha who would have thought and if anything i would have pegged her for Scotch._ “Nothing wrong with that she’s going to need it for the next couple of years” I said smirking on the last bit. “While were on that note by the way, I’m I going to have to stop drinking because that’s going to suck” I asked. To his credit he did not look anything but amused by my question when he replied, “while for the purposes of legal reasons and appearances I would not recommend you drink in front of others, there would not be any harmful consequences to you’re body other than the expected hungover. Magical blood is highly immune to most muggle illnesses and therefore as long as you stick to muggle liquor you should be fine.”

_That’s good because minerva is not the only one that is going to need something stronger that pumpkin juice._

That conversation however brought another point up, my occlumency skills. Clearly I was still projecting my thoughts and it would be best if I got to fixing that. Naturally I asked Snape about it and the first thing the man did was give me a book. Apparently he had actually planed to start teaching me but we never got around to it. Don’t get me wrong I was not complaining but really, this man assigned me homework already and the term had not even started. He informed me that he would start training me as soon as I read the book, that the theory was just as important as the practice in this skill and i had to understand it before I attempted to do it. So I asked him for another lesson first, the lumos spell which I’m sure would be handy in more than just reading in future events. For now however, it would allow me to read while he slept. _I slept over 24 hours sleep is the last thing I need._ After explaining to me the wand movement, which required me to move my wrist in the pattern of a wide e in cursive, and explaining I had to be confident in both movement and the incantation ‘ _lumos’_ he left me to practice and read while he got ready for bed. He also explained that the counter _Nox_ which was executed the same way but with the new incantation. 

I actually went to sleep around six in the morning wanting to get a quick nap in before we had to leave. Also at this point my anxiety was not letting me concentrate causing the charm to fail, not that I could concentrate on the book ether. The book in itself was rather dull in some parts and my ADHD was really making me struggle to keep focused but all in all the overall content was interesting. The basic idea was to make your mind ether un-accessible or at least hard to comprehend and get substancial information. It’s counterpart ‘legilimency’ worked in different levels also. A skilled legiliment could browse through the surface of someone’s thoughts with ease just by making eye contact, and even go searching if they where good enough. If the wizard casted the spell it would give them access to the persons mind but not necessarily their thoughts if the victim knew how to shield, hide, or protect them. So for occlumency you could do a variety of things to make your mind harder to access and thoughts harder to read. This part was up to the persons imagination and skill. Some of the more common ones where to build a wall around your thought, maintain the semblance of a cleared mine, or to disorganize your thoughts to the point that not one piece alone made sense. 

The fact that I had read plenty of FanFictions in the past that described some methods gave me plenty of material to work with. One of the things that always came up regardless of what you’re inspiration, was that the best method was always a mix of several methods. Like building a wall around a building which inside was a house of mirrors that not only hid your thoughts and memories but also could disorient anyone who entered without your permission. This is what I was going to go for and figured that with the countless stories in my head I had plenty of places to hide memories. It would take time to perfect and strengthen my mind but that would come with time and practice. My goal was to create an impenetrable wall that surrounded the mountains in which my family had the finca. Not knowing the terrain, it would take an intruder time to find the correct house and since I know the area by memory it would be disorienting, no place would be more detailed than another because I knew it all by heart. Inside the house it would be like my High School once again making it harder for anyone to know where my memories where hidden. Those however would be all in the library, hidden inside the countless stories I read from Wattpad, FanFiction.Net, AO3, books,and the like. But no one story would hold an entire memory only pieces broken apart in the story itself almost impossible to differentiate from the original plot. In the end my mind would not be necessarily impenetrable but getting to my memories and actually putting them together without being influenced by the books would be extremely hard if not impossible and that is what I needed. I needed my wall to be supremely strong but in case someone got through it I had to make sure it was impossible for them to actually get any factual information.

The next day, or rather the moment we had to get ready to leave came fast. I felt like I had only closed my eyes for two minutes yet was wide awake. _I blame the anxiety._ Snape woke me up after he had gotten ready and told me we had to go in an hour and get breakfast along the way. I got up made use all my things where packed in the luggage bag I had gotten and only took out what I was going to wear. I took a shower, and got ready for the day. I was wearing whet i would normally wear some fitted male jeans that Snape helped me alter so that they would be tailored to me. A black graphic Nirvana shirt, _because duh._ My black Nike’s _thank god these where a thing already._ To finish it all off my SnapBack on backwards and a long sleeved flannel that I left open but had to wear to cover my tattoos. All in all I was dressed how I looked to be honest, thankfully this type of style was already a thing and if anyone thought it odd I could blame it on the influence of my ‘dad’. Snape had taken the Polly juice and was dressed half like he belonged in the movie Grease and the other like he belonged in prison. He was also wearing jeans and a black t-shirt but accompanied it with biker boots and a leather jacket that had no sleeves to show his arm sleeves. Exactly what we needed.

We got some breakfast at a nearby diner and headed to the visitor entrance of the Ministry of Magic. We stayed out of view until we saw _Minerva_ approaching and began out act. “I told you this is none sense, you are not a damm witch and that letter was false it didn’t even have your name on it. You are not going anywhere except our hotel room, I did not get us all the way to England for this shit” he spoke harshly as he pulled on my arm. “But dad it was clearly meant for me, you even told me I’m not your actual daughter but that you adopted me. It was addressed to out room and you saw what happened last time you tried to ink me. I know I was the one who broke that bottle. It makes sense” I cried loudly as I resisted. He turned around fast and grabbed me by the shoulders “how many times do I need to tel you to never mention that in public. I’m not having this discussion again. I did not save you from a life of misery in that shit hole of a town for you to talk back to me and be an ungrateful little bitch” he seethed as he shook me. 

I forcefully stepped out of his hold while crying “save me, i thank you for raising me but we have lived in the worst neighborhoods in Colombia since I can remember. I was never allowed to go anywhere or have friends over, and you have been doing this to me since I was seven” I said as I raised my sleeves to show the snake tattoo on my left forearm and wolf on my right. “I may only be eleven but I am not stupid and know this is not ok. Yet, i never said anything because I didn’t want to be ungrateful. You think I don’t know about the drinking or the drugs or the fact that we came here because you knew they where going to come looking. I was aware but I had no one else, nowhere to go and knew what would happen if I tried to run away or get help, so I stayed. But this means I’m not a freak. **No tengo que estar sola , no me tengo que esconder, y no tengo que aguantar que me trates como basura cuando se te da la gana”** (I don’t have to be alone anymore, I don’t have to hide, and I don’t have to take you treating me like shit whenever you want) “YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SH...” as he was about to strike me MaGonagalll stepped in. _Right on que._ She grabbed my arm and pulled me behind her “I will not stand by and let you strike a child” she said in a heavy Scottish accent. _I guess she must have put wards up or a disillusionment spell because no one around noticed us. “_ This has nothing to do with you woman stay out of it” said my ‘father’ ( _Snape)_

Minerva, _finally got used to the hole name thing,_ pulled out her wand pointing it at him. “If what I heard is correct then this has everything to do with me. It would mean that you where about to strike a witch, a witch who is soon to be my student and who you have been maltreating for years. A witch who apparently is NOT your daughter” as she said that he froze. _If i did not know this was all planed i would have believed it without question ‘yey us’. “_ You know what fuck this, she’s an ungrateful child who cant appreciate what I have done for her. This is a thing of madness, you want her so bad keep her” he said angrily ready to walk away. “ I am afraid I cannot lat you go so easily” said minerva as she strained the hold on her want “ I need to know what you have done to this child and judging by the tattoos that do not belong on an eleven year old girl I’m afraid there is more” he was about to speak when she said the incantation “ _legiliments”_ a white mist string came out the tip of the wand and in to his head, they stood still for a couple of minutes while I just stood there. The minute it was over he backed away “what.. how.. what did you do” he asked in a panicked voice. She did not answer instead followed with the next part of the plan, “ _obliviate”_ once again the white mist came back but this time he was still, his face blank, and his eyes dulled. When he came too he acted like he could not remember us or anything that just happened and simply walked away. 

_Phase two complete._ To anyone that saw the memories Minerva would provide they would see our fabricated story and her Obliviating all trace of me or the magical world from his mind. It was time for phase three.

_We had to go to the Ministry and make them believe it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time we’ve been waiting for, finally Valentina is introduced to the magical world ‘for the first time’. Let me know if you liked it and how i could be better. Thanks for reading.
> 
> V


	7. Questions and Paperwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we have been waiting for. Was all the planing worth it?

When my ‘father’ was gone Minerva turned around and took me in with a sad and concerned expression on her face. “ are you all right dear. I am sorry you had to witness that and I am sorry for what I had to do, but after what I saw I could not in good concise be inactive” _right we had to keep acting until the whole ministry ordeal was over. That way the memories would be more believable and there would be less of a risk._ I looked at her with a frightened face, “what just happened? What did you do? I’m I crazy? Was that… _what_ was that? Where did he go? He’s the only person I have. My things, I.. I..” I started to stutter. My anxiety was not faked it was however for different reasons. “ shh.. shush.. its ok. Whats your name dear?” I controlled my self enough to speak my name “Valentina” she nodded “ok Just breath with me Valentina. In out. I need you to focus on your senses, your having an anxiety attack and that can be dangerous so I need you to do exactly as I say. Ok? Can you do that? I will explain but first we need to calm you down alright? I nodded and listen to her instructions. She squared so I wouldn’t have to look up and started, “alright now I need you to inhale and hold it for five seconds then exhale and wait another five” I did as I was told. Regulating my breathing. _Not my first attack so I knew I had to focus on my breathing and not my head. “_ There you go, keep doing that. This will allow blood to circulate normally and your fight or flight response will start to ware down” I did that until my heart beat evened out. “Good keep it up. Now I am going to run you through your senses and I want you to focus on it and give me a response ok?” Once again I nodded.

She slowly grabbed my hand to make sure I was ok with it, giving me plenty of time to pull out. _Funny thing about suffering from anxiety among others, faking an attack can quickly lead to a real one. Your brand can’t differentiate and acts on instinct._ “Alright, tell me what do you hear?” I kept my breathing and focused on my hearing. “Cars, people waking, the wind, some horns, phone rings, talking” I listed off. She smiled, “good now tell me what can you smell?” Once again I focused. “The wind smells of car exhaust, I also smell something sweet, and there is a lingering smell of this will sound wider but forest” she chuckled at that. “Mmm yes I’ve been told before. Now what can you feel?” I closed my eyes and took everything in. “The feel of my shirt sleeves agains my forearm, my hair tickling the back of my neck, the strap of the SnapBack on my forehead, your hands they’re worm, the wind agains my skin, and firm ground under my feet” I kept my eyes closed a little longer, enjoying the calm that was washing over me. “Alright when you open you’re eyes I want you to look all around you calmly and tell me what you see?” So I did, “well you, the green sweater, a red phone box, people walking, cars, brick buildings, the road, road signs, cables…” I looked back at her and noticed that I was completely calm, the attack was gone. She must have seen it on my face because she righted her self up and started to explain. “Anxiety attacks are your brain putting you in a fight or flight response because you feel threatened. Often however it cant tell if the threat is real or not and because its acting on instinct it will not listen to rational thoughts. That’s why telling your self to calm down does not work. By slowing down you’re breathing you clear up a lot of the fog and allows basic messages to get through. The exercise you just did gives the brain five messages that everything is ok, no threat is present, and by utilizing your senses you allow those messages to be direct no thoughts.” I thought about it as she explained and remember my Psychology classes form uni. It made a lot of sense and I would be retaining the skill.

Once she saw I had processed the information she continued to explain the events of the last couple of minutes. “Now to what just happened. I witnessed some of the argument you where having with your father and when I heard the mention of magic, and a letter I had to intervene. You see, I work for the school that sent you the letter and if you remember it you might also remember my name. I am Minerva MaGonagalll the Deputy Headmistress. And the person in charge of sending those letters every year to our incoming first years. I am sorry for the way I acted but I could not stand by and let him not only strike you but deny you the right to attend Hogwarts to embrace who you truly are. My dear you are a witch” _really she had to include that last part. ‘You’re a wizard Harry’ come on._ I just looked at her perplexed with the most shocked face I could muster. “Now as to what I had to do, well you see the muggle world, those without magic, do not know about our world unless someone on the family is part of it. He was not your actual father, and while normally that would have not been an issue, It became an issue when he decided to abandon you” she said in a sympathetic tone while squiring my hand for comfort. “I.. I..um.. I don’t know. What to say really. He is not the best person but he is or _was_ the only person I had.” I said after a pause. “What was.. what did you do. To him with your umm ..stick? And whats going to happen to me now?” She chuckled when I said stick, _what I’m nit supposed to know anything so’ stick’. “_ Well I had to make sure he would not remember, I am sorry dear, really but he could not walk away with knowledge of the magical world.” She said with a sad smile. “As for you, well you will come with me if you want and well go to the ministry of magic, its our government,, there we will talk to some people. And explain the situation so we can find somewhere for you to stay until you go to Hogwarts” I played with my hands and looked down.

Quietly I spoke again “When you say he cant remember that mean me also doesn’t it? And cant I stay with you? You’re the only person I’ve ever know that has actually cared to do something even when they knew things where not ok.” _I should get a damm golden globe for my acting._ She once again smiled sadly, “yes dear that means you too. After everything he has done to you I could not allow him to keep those either. As for staying with me we have to go to the Ministry and see, I’m sorry but I performed magic an a muggle and that needs to be explained along with everything else.” I nodded slowly then looked back up, “could we, is, is there any way we could get my things from the hotel. I mean if I don’t exist to him it be wired for my things to be there” I said dejectedly. She nodded and we headed to the hotel. In no time I had my things and we where once again by the phone box, we got a galleon ‘62446, _spells. Magic by the way_ and we where on our way to the Ministry. Thank god we did not apparate I am definitely not used to that yet.

Once at the Ministry we headed to the Auror office. Along the way a gawked like no ones business. It was quite easy to tell I was new to all of this. It does not matter how big of a fan seeing this in real life was just mind blowing. My heart was reading from the excitement, my previews worries melted away as I walked across the atrium. _Holy shit this. Is. Crazy._ Minerva squeezed my hand reminding me why we where here and my worries came crashing back. I could gawk another time. We got in the elevator _, which was full.really y’all cant perform an extension charm on the motherfucker,_ once inside we headed to level 2 where the auror headquarters and improper use of magic was located. Form that point everything was a blur. Minerva did all the talking I was just there hoping no one I knew of showed up. _If Alastair fucking Moody shows up I don’t think I can hide my excitement._ Minerva seemed to know what I was trying to do because she explained I was in quite a shocked state after all of the events. The only time I opened my mouth was to state my name, or the name I was going by for now, ‘Valentina Thomas. Other than that, I kept my head down and avoided eye contact with everyone and anyone and held her hand. Since I was a minor they could not use any method of interrogations on me, veritasirum, legiliments, questioning, etc, without the presence of a legal guardian. Given I didn’t have one they had no choice but to utilize the memories MaGonagalll provided them and her account of the events.

When a lady came to try and talk to me and take me I just hid behind Minerva putting my face agains her side like a scared child. She went to further explain the ‘trauma’ I had suffered throughout my family and how I was very much attached to her. Eventually they conceded noticing I was not going to relent. The continued. To file more paperwork and store the memories for evidence. Along with this they wanted pictures of my tattoos which I gave them a hard time for. When I thought enough was enough I looked at Minerva for reassurance and she smiled and nodded. They lead me to a room with a female auror and Minerva and I took of my clothes except for my sports braw and boxers, _not that I had anything there but old habits die hard,_ the minute the clothes where off both woman gasped. Finally getting a good look at my body they could see all of my tattoos. The thing is only three where what you would consider small, the others, not so much. And so the auror whose name I did not care to learn started taking pictures of all of my tattoos.

She started with the piece on my right shoulder blade made up of a willow in the background, a butterfly, and a humming bird to the sides, and a Cattleya orchid in the middle representing my mother and her three sisters. Then she followed with my right arm black and white sleeve. On the outer part of my arm It had an eagle flying above a roaring lion bellow him was a majestic elephant that took over my elbow and was followed but a monkey on a stump which finished at the wrist. The inner part started at the wrist with an ;IGY6 that had a 22 in the background, to symbolize the 22 veterans and service members who commit suicide a day in the US. On top where three howling wolfs in the forest, and above in the sky was the moon and the spirit of a wolfs head howling its breath leading to a roaring black panther. The rear of the arm had a scorpion that finished on the outside of my armpit. This was my largest piece and took quite a bit of time to document moving image or not. Next was the other arm starting with the quarter sleeve which had four roses and an eagle globe and anchor hidden in the background and a yellow foot print with the words ‘the lost eye’, a nick name I got in service due to my lazy eye before I got surgery. Next was the snake on the left forearm that wrapped four bubbles which held the words best ‘friends’, ‘love’, ‘forever’, and ‘sisters’ in French, a matching tattoo I got with one of my best friends. Moving down to my ribs she documented the horse spirit over the silhouette of a smaller horse that was running which represented the spirit of my maternal grandma always looking over me. On the other side was my phoenix emerging from ashes to signify resilience. Moving to my legs she took picture of the compass on my right thigh. A tattoo I got in japan to symbolize my family who always helped me find my way home. The watercolor anchor on the left side of my pelvic bone was a tribute to a friend who kept me alive during a period of despair, and on my left thigh was a black and white owl that had the moon within its wings emerald eyes and materialized from an open book representing my love for reading and my habitual night hours. She then moved to my left calf where there was a commemoration of cartoons and anime I watched as a child. Finally on my right was the last tattoo a grim reaper holding a scythe across his shoulder with his right hand and a jar with a heart inside with its left representing well death and all those it has taken from me. All tattos on my left had color while the right was black and white except for the blue semicolon and red six on my wrist.

. When she was done she looked half envious and half sad. _Hey I get it my Ink was good, I payed good money to make sure of it._ I was told I could redress and we headed back outside. Form there it was more questions paperwork, and waiting. In the end Minerva was excused for her use of magic in a muggle, determining she did the right thing under the circumstances, and was also granted temporary guardianship over me until the adoption paperwork went through. Now we gad to go to Gringotts to add me in to her account and change some documents. _Inevitably also discovering my identity as a lost heiress._

_Phase three was a success_

We left the ministry after four and a half hours of grueling questioning and paperwork. Apparating in to Diagon alley from the atrium, we made our way to the imposing bank at the end of the Main Street. In passing I got to see some of the most acclaimed locations like Olivanders, the magical managerie , Madam Malkin’s, Flourish and Bolts, and some others. Depending on how much time we took in the bank we would get some today or just come back for everything at a latter date. Some people looked our way but I wasn’t sure if it was for my choice in style or the fact that I was walking next to Minerva MaGonagalll. _Either way I don’t give a fuck. Somethings never change and in thirty years I will still be stared at for my choices. So fuck it might as well start now no need in hiding._ Minerva didn’t seam no notice or at least care, she walked or strutted really all the way without lasting go of my hand. _Guess some of her cat like features still apply in this form. I wonder if her senses are also magnified._ I got out of my internal curiosities as we started to ascend the stairs of the bank.

Walking inside I am proud to say that my face closely resembled Harry’s, they where _interesting_ creatures the goblins. Short but diligent in their work. The only sound to be heard has the tussling of paper or parchment as I should say, and the noice form snaps and quills making their way across it. At the end on a sort of podium that hid most of his body was one of the goblins, just as short, stone faced, and diligent as the rest. “How may I assist you today Madam MaGonagalll” he asked. If I didn’t know better id say he held some type of respect or at least tolerance for the woman, as he did not looked irritated by her presence. “Good afternoon Gornuk, I came to amend some of my paperwork. You see I am now temporary guardian of young miss Valentina here, until the adoptions papers come through” the minute those words left her mouth the goblin raiced his face over the podium to look at me. I could not be sure what was more prevalent the curiosity or the disdain in his face. _I guess I am not good enough to be in his presence or he gives to shits about it._ He leaned back and then spoke to Minerva completely _ignoring_ my existence. “Yes well in that case if you will follow Nagnok, he will lead you to the offices for you to fill out the necessary paperwork and register her in our books” as he finished another goblin came to stand beside us. He was dressed in a three piece suit and his hair was tied back in to a small pony tale. We followed him through some double doors to the left and followed along a corridor filled with offices which held plaques in a language I could not read. Suddenly he turned right in front of a door and placed his hand on where the doorknob should be, the door opened and we walked inside.

Nagnok went around the desk and sat while offering us the two chairs remaining. “Do you have the documentation from the Ministry indicating that you are the temporary guardian?” He asked as soon as we sat. Minerva nodded and pulled out some documents from her robes. “I also brought the copy of the adoption request so it can also be on file” she explained as she handed them over. “Some of this will be pretty standard paperwork to ad her to your account, however we do need to collect a sample of blood that will be stored in our database. If she has any family lineage already in the system that will also come up” he explained after he looked all of the forms and started gathering some documents. He passed a stack of parchment to Minerva and indicated where she had to sign and where I would place my name. Then he summoned another parchment and a needle type thing. “For the blood sample I will prick your right hand index finger and place it in the bottom right hand corner of this parchment. The parchment is spelled to conduct a search for any traits that are already on file. If there is a lineage present it will appear on the document, if now he will simply store it with the rest as proof of identification.” Understanding I extended my hand and let him do what needed to be done. _Ah shit, I fucking hate getting my finger pricked.so many nerve endings._ Once pricked he squeezed my finger until a decent drop of blood was present and placed it on the parchment applying light pressure and saying something I could not understand. Soon a spiderweb of sort started to form on the parchment, he retired my finger, which healed on the spot, and the paper started to glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading, and ‘dont forget to comment.  
> V
> 
> The tattos i described are a mix between those i already have and some i have planed


	8. My New Identity

When the paper stoped growing there was a crest on the top and a hole bunch of words in the same language as the plaques, _must be_ _Gobbledegook,_ I looked confused, minerva curious, and Nagnok well he didn’t show. He grabbed the parchment and looked over it then started summoning more stacks of parchment. “Umm excuse me sir.. but uh what does that mean? What is happening?” I asked. “Yes well according to this you do have lineage in our system. However it is not under the name you have provided” answer the goblin looking like he was analyzing my very being. _Please work, please work, please work._ Is all I could think. “I can explain that” said Minerva. _Oh thank god. “_ You see Valentina here was stolen as a babe from a church in Colombia. We do not, at this time, know how she ended up there. Yet we do know a muggle by the name of Andrew Thomas has been raiding her as his own since. I came across them today as he attempted to strike her and intervened. As a result he tried to abandoned her, when I figured out what had happened and his treatment towards her throughout her child hood I had to obliviate him of all knowledge of magic including young Valentina here. That’s how I ended up as he guardian.” She explained calmly. _I just sat there. I had done the shocked performance at the Ministry when the subject of my abduction came up._ Once again if he was confused, curious, of felt any type of way he did not show it.

“Ah well what this paper here states is that Miss Valentina here is actually Andrea Córdoba. The hair to the Ancient House of Córdoba that resided in Valle del Cauca, Colombia.” Here we go. _Breathe. “_ What do you mean lost heir? I.. I well yes that’s where I’m from, I was raised in Cali, but that.. I’m no one. My dad, well Andrew he, he took me from a church in one of the poor villages. How could I be an heir? And what do you mean by house?” I started rapidly saying. Once again Minerva intervened, “Calm down dear, we don’t want you to have another anxiety attack. I am sure Mr. Nagnok here will explain how this is posible. As it is I do not know the answer my self.” She finished giving the goblin a look. “Yes I can do that but first I must verify this. As concrete as our magic is one can never be to careful specially in a situation like this” he said as he stood. “Miss if you would please stand, I am going to do a type of diagnostic spell that will allow me to compare your magical core signature to that of the line of Córdoba. If everything is as it seams I will explain as much as I can, along with present you the documentation that pertains to you. I complied and let him do his thing. When he was satisfied he nodded and went back to his chair. _I’m guessing that’s good._ “Right well as it stands you are without a doubt the heir Andrea Córdoba.” He stated. _Aha aha we know that already get to it. “_ To how you came to be in this situation well in our accounts it shows that the last members of the House of Córdoba where Head of house Fernando Córdoba, his wife Elena Córdoba, and his daughter Andrea Córdoba.”

He paused. When he notice us waiting for him to continue he did. “It appears the reason for the suspension of the account was the believed extinction of the line. There is documentation here form both the Colombian Ministry and the Gringotts branch in Brazil which state they on April 1st 1981 the family where the victims of an attack by the Colombian guerrilla. Said attack resulted in the murder of Fernando and Elena Córdoba, and the kidnapping of their daughter. It seams because of the political situation at the time the guerrilla tried yo use you as a pond in exchange for power but since you where a magical child the family held no connections in the muggle world and thus you where of no of no use to them. An investigation was conducted but that is all they could come up with and therefore you where believed to have been killed.” He finished. _Yes well that’s the hole point of why we chose her._ I acted shocked, completely frozen, the best interpretation I could muster of finding out my family was dead. Minerva gasped _very believable if I may say so my self,_ and pulled me in to her to wrap me in a firm embrace. This is what broke me. Not because of what was happening but because in reality I had los my family and I truly did not have anyone. My family was in the year 2020 in some other reality. _At least I don’t have to suffer through COVID and trump. One of those two is sure to completely destroy the United States from the inside._ While I was buried in Minervas embrace she continued to talk to Nagnok and finished the paperwork regarding her accounts.

When I had calmed down I apologized for my brake down and sat back on my seat. Minerva looked like she did not want to let go of me and Nagnok looked annoyed. _Oh well fuck you too._ He cleared his throat and began to speak, “yes, yes tragic really. Now since you are not, clearly, dead. The title of the house falls to you.” If you looked hard enough you could tell the only tragic part to him was the gold just sitting there out of his reach. “Since the required fifty years have not passed the bank kept all of the assets of the House of Córdoba to include properties, gold, investments, business, share holdings, and the like. As the sole heir this all falls to you. Since you are a minor you will not have access to all of it as of yet and once the adoption goes through, if you so choose too, Madam MaGonagalll may act in your behalf. However you do have acces to the vault and may make withdrawals or deposits as you wish. The bank has maintained the account and its dues have been payed and no debts of any kind exist.” _I guess that’s good._ “I still don’t understand whats a house” I asked timidly. “ I will explain everything to you at a later time dear, when I can explain everything in detail is that ok?” I nodded. “Right well I put the request for the vault in Brazil to be transferred the minute you identity was confirmed. I just need you to sign a couple of forms accepting your inheritance and then we have to perform a physical inspection of your vault. I will also be handing you copies of all the documentation and a list of assets.” Nagnok said as he passed on the parchments and made three copies once they where signed.

He also made a copy of the stack of documents he had summoned earlier and put it with the copy in front of me. Then he filed the second and attached some documents to the theirs that also disappeared. “Te last copy went to the Ministry explaining your true identity and the verification documents.” He said he was getting ready to get up when a thought came to mind, “um excuse me sir, I know the forms say my name is Andrea but I have always gone by Valentina is there any way I could change it?” He looked positively annoyed and informed me that was a matter for the Ministry. I had to submit the legal paperwork through them and they would then send the forms to the bank for them to change the names on all of the pertaining documentation. I understood and got up, he grabbed something and we headed to the vault, I was soooo exited to get on the cart. _Missed my chance at universal but who gives a fuck this is the real deal._ I was right, it was great. Well except for the freezing fucking water. We entered a far away part and the goblin explained it was the international section. If I chose to stay in England it would be moved to be with the other House’s vaults. _Apparently they have their own little section._

_Pompous fucks._

He approached the vault and placed his hand on the middle, out of no where a key hole appeared and he pulled a key from his pocket, _that must have been what he grabbed._ The vault unlocked and he stepped aside, “you may take whatever you want”. _Holy. Fucking. Shit. Bellatrix Lastrange had NOTHING on this._ The vault must be five times the size of hers and it was overflowing with gold and gems. I looked at Nagnok perplexed, _I knew they where rich but this is … well fucking insane._ “Ah yes the Córdoba used to be a royal family, lost that title when they left to the other side, and have spent the better part of two centuries in the gold and jewels business amongst others.” _Holy fuck_ I dumbly nodded and headed inside with Minerva. “Here I enchanted it with a bottomless extension charm figured you’d need it. Take a good chunk we have to buy everything for the term, along with getting you a primary doctor, lawyer, and financial specialist but that will get done through contracts.” She said as she handed me a leather slim wallet like the typical men’s card holder but with a zipper and my initials, _VC,_ engraved in it. How did she know id change my name. “I figured you’d want to change it given that it’s you’re actual name. We can get the procedures done when we come back. For now go head and take what you need this is yours now, no one else is alive to claim it.” _She’s right this is you now, your new identity is Valentina Córdoba._ I opened the wallet and started filling it with galleons. When I was done we walked back out and headed to the banks lobby. Minerva thanked them for everything and we left.

Walking down the stairs Minerva informed me that she wanted to get my wand looked at by Olivanders and get my books for the term, we would come back for my robes and other supplies the week after next. I agreed. While we where on our way to Olivanders we passed the magical managerial, “Minerva?” I called curiously. “Yes dear” she said turning to look at me. “Would it be ok, you could say no, of course, I just.. well you see.. umm …I” she chuckled and told me to relax and just ask. “Uuuhh well the thing is I have a pet snake back home, he’s a beautiful ball python just over a year and, well I have always um had a pet, except when I was in the military but we had a pit bull at home I spent time with when I went. I guess what I’m trying to say is” _fuck just say it stoped worst case shell say no “ uh_ could I, well could we goi inside Eeyelops, to um look around. I know I’m not allowed a snake but I would love to have an owl or cat.” I finally said while scratching the back of my neck. _I’m starting to think being eleven is affecting me. This is not the way I would have normally gone about that._ Minerva apparently found my rambling amusing as she was smiling fondly at me. “Of course, I do not mind a pet it actually gets quite lonely in the cabin so I normally just transform and wonder the forest. As long as is not a toad. I find those unfavorable to my taste.” She said.

_YES.. oooh I cant wait_

Smiling like a fool I grabbed her hand and rushed inside the animal store. As soon as we walked in I was smacked by the smell of animals, feed, and feces. Definitely not a pleasing smell but was to be expected with so many animals in one place. They had a variety of owls, toads and cats, but also magical creatures like nifflers, pufskeins and fire crabs. Knowing I could not get one of those I stuck to the cats and owls browsing all of the options. There was a beautiful barn owl that had white feathers on his face and underside but his crown and wings was sprinkled with a brown almost hazel color. Keeping him in mind I went to look at the feline section which had a variety of options. I skipped over the tabby cat figuring I already had one for a guardian and looked at the rest of the selection. That’s when I saw him. _He was beautiful._ he was a small little guy, completely black except for his emerald green eyes that seemed to shine as they looked at me. His ears where longer than a normal cats with some fur left on the tips like that of a lynx, and his tail was slim but with a furry ballpoint like a lions. I went to stand by the cage he was in and he slowly got up, keeping his eyes on me, he walked to the front of the cage and rubbed agains the bars. As he did so I noticed that he actually had white patches that looked like stars because they where hidden by a top layer of black fur. I reached over and pleased my hand against them too so he could rub against me. As he did he started to purr, then looked at me dead in the eyes and meowed.

_There is no doubt in my mind he’s the one I just know it._

I said as much as soon as I turned to look at MaGonagalll who was talking to the shop keeper. When the woman saw the kitty she spoke up, “that’s not a normal cat sweet-hart he’s a Kneazle, a magical creature. They are supremely smart, which is why I keep them locked up. The fact that they are magical creatures tho means you need a license to own one” _oh.._ I looked back at him with yearning in my eyes, when I was about to ask how I could get the license Minerva spoke. “I have a license, got it when I became an animagus but never actually used it. We can get him today and we’ll get you the license when we come back to get your robes and other supplies.” True to my age I ran and jumped on her while hugging her as tight as I could saying thank you over and over again. To this she just chuckled and said you’re welcome. _Honestly the woman is quite strong. You wouldn’t know it from the robes, which she changed to on our way to the ministry, but she was packed with firm lean muscle._ I got off her and smiled from ear to ear. Then the woman opened the cage of my new pet who instantly jumped out and climbed his way up my jeans and into my arms. “If I am correct, which I almost always are, you just got yourself a familiar” said the shopkeep as she walked behind the desk. My smile, if it was possible, got even bigger. “Is she are you my familiar now?” I asked the little creature in my arms. He purred and rubbed himself against my chest while looking up at me. _Guess that’s a yes,_ “then we should name you huh?... how about Apolo” he meowed in protest. “No what about Lucifer” he shook his head, _oookaay, “_ Hermes?” Shook again “Alright no deities, what about Midnight” he purred. _Looks like we have a winner._ I chuckled, “Midnight it is” I said looking at him. Since he was so small, apparently it was ok for him to clime up and curl up on my shoulder tucked against my neck. Right then I went up to the counter to get the rest of the stuff we needed.

I ended up getting two beds, a rather big tree, food and water bowls, his feed, and a magical collar that had his name in the front and my name in the back. It would also have my House once I got sorted at the beguiling of term. I was so happy I did not care that I spent 60 galleons which would be around $398.40 US dollars or €334.80 Euros. Only ten of those galleons where for what he needed, the rest was all him. _Midnight was fucking expensive and if I where home I would never have spent $300 on a cat. But I wasn’t back home, I was now a billionaire, and he was not a cat. So all in all it was worth it._ Minerva helped me out by shrinking the stuff and i put it in the second pocket of my extendable wallet. I thanked the shopkeep and we walked out the store with a bright smile on my face and Midnight curled up in my shoulder.

_Next stop Olivanders._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to point out that i have used inspiration from other FanFics and so some things may seem familiar. At the moment i cant think of the work but if you know it tag them in the comments. With that being said thank you for reading.


	9. A Wand, Many Books, and A New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been slammed with college midterms but as promised here is the Wednesday update. Enjoy!

We walked to the small looking store and walked inside. There standing behind his desk was the wand maker, going through the days mail it seamed. As the bell rung signaling the arrival of a new costumer he looked up. “Ah Professor it is a pleasure to see you, oh and who might this be? New student perhaps? Yes, yes a young witch getting her things for the first year at Hogwarts. Well what could I do for you young miss, first wand perhaps? He said as soon as he saw us. Without waiting for a reply he came around the desk and started taking measurements. Midnight startled by the sudden movements jumped to Minerva, who caught him with fast reflexes. “Yes good to see you Olivander. We are here…” she was interrupted by the man mumbling measurements and walking around me. “Ah yes, hmm strong,” “ _sir..”_ good stance,” _“we don’t need” “_ yes, yes. Mm but flexible yet firm..” the man would not let us get a word in. “Mister Olivander” I finally said loudly as he was walking to the back. He turned around, “yes dear?” _Finally “_ I don’t need a wand sir. Well maybe, I grew up in the muggle world but was originally from the magical world. Today I found out and I got a wand from my family vault, it called to me almost, and I was wondering if you could look at it” I said, _going with the cover story for my customaed wand from Osborne’s,_ as I pulled my wand out. He looked at me then the wand, “oh well yes certainly, not uncommon the passing of wands. We must make sure its in good condition and to see if it responds to you” he walked back to the desk and I passed him the wand. “ How curious. This is a very peculiar design, not one of mine I must say”

On that he was correct I bought it in my reality form osborneswandshop.com. Awesome craftsmanship and one of a kind wands. “No it is not, my family is form Colombia and that is where the wand was made. However I don’t know anything about it, I picked it up today when I saw it in the vault.” I explained the man as he analyzed the wand in his hand. He performed a couple of spells, measured it and used other tools I’m not familiar with. “Well this is quite the wand young miss…” _you would know if you had let me talked from the fucking beguiling. “_ Valentina” I told him. “Miss Valentina, this wand here is twelve and three quarters yew wood with a Phoenix feather core”… _did he not get the part where I have no idea of the magical world_ I just stared at him until he got the hint. He got it a second later and began to explain the characteristics of my wand. “Yew wood is some of the rarest kinds of wood and usually matches with an equal counterpart. It is said it gives its wilder with the power of life and death but that can be said of all wands. It is particularly dark sometimes and holds a fearsome reputation in dueling and curses. This does not mean is wielded is destined for the dark arts more than another, they may prove to be a fierce protector of others. When a wizard has been buried with a yew wand, the wand generally sprouts in to a tree guarding their owner. The one thing for certain is that it never chooses a mediocre or timid owner.” _Grandiose wand wood that only chooses reputable and fearsome owners, great, NO pressure. “_ The phoenix feather core make for a mighty wand. Once again a rare element capable of the greatest range of magic. They are hard to tame, picky, on their owner, and often act on their own given the independent creature of which they come from. Once their allegiance is won however the wand will be a fierce protector and loyal of its master.” “As I said a most peculiar wand, and if I must way so my self the wands maker did a most terrific job with these engravings and copper design. Yes a most peculiar wand indeed.” He explained as he handed it back to me.

“Now to see if you are indeed its master, go ahead give it a flick” I already knew it would be a fit to me. _I mean it came with me on this crazy adventure and got is magic the same as I. Plus I had been using it for a little over a month under the instruction and supervision of Snape._ Feeling my magic run though my body, _my first lesson with Snape,_ I channeled it through my wand. I felt a rush of power like always and the wind picked up symbolizing the wand responded the wands allegiance with my magical core. _This had not been affected by the ritual, explained Snape, because at the very core I remained the same and was just trying to survive which the wand recognized. “_ Yes I would say that is a perfect match miss Valentina. You have yourself a fierce and loyal wand” said the wand maker smiling. Minerva had just stood in the back the entire time letting me do this on my own. She claimed it was a right of passage for a wizard to get their first wand on their own. Satisfied with the result I insisted on paying Olivander for his consult and we left the wand keeper to his mail.

Next we went to a couple of bookshops to collect my books for term and some Minerva deemed I should have and read over as they would help me not only in school but to understand this world more. _This of course, included a copy of Hogwarts a History. Which I would read if only to impress and have something to talk about with a certain witch from the lions house. I’m here might as well make my fantasies come true, or to the very least try._ Keeping that thought to my self I followed the older witch around the bookstores picking some books my self that looked interesting, _Mainly fantasy stories,_ so I could have something else to read than school books. We also got some parchment and quills for me to try. _If I don’t like it ill get a fucking notebook and pen. I don’t care what people think I have a quill at home and ended with more ink in my hands than the paper when I used it._ Minerva was not to keen on the idea and so she bought me refillable quills that apparently do NOT smudge. _We’ll see about that._

Once we where done with that we apparated to Hogsmeade and took everything we got to the her ‘cabin’, _it was pretty big inside, mainly because of the library._ When we walked in to my now room I noticed that the walls now had white feathers scattered around and the bookshelf that used to be filled where now empty. “This is usually my guest room so I didn’t bother to decorate it before. However it is now yours and I wanted it to be more welcoming. If you don’t like the walls we can certainly change them tho. I want you do make it yours and decorate it as you please.” She said as she put the books she had on the bed. I also too everything out of my wallet and set up Midnights bead by my desk so he could keep me company while I was there if he so wished to. “Thank you, really and the walls are great I actually really like them.” I smiled back. For the next couple of minutes we organized my new books, separated by category, in to the bookshelves. I did it by hand while minerva just flicked her wrist and naturally I asked her to teach me, to which she agreed but at a later date seen as how it was quite late and we had not ate since the morning. With everything going on food was not even a thought and now it was nearing seven. Since it was so late and we could feel the effects of the lack of food she decided we should just go out in to town and get some there.

It was nice outside so I took the flannel off and tied around my waist. _People where going to find out and they where going to talk eventually I’m just spreading up the presses so they can get over it. It’s summer I am NOT wearing long sleeves all the damm time. Plus my ink was to nice and expensive as shit I’m not hiding it._ Minerva on her part didn’t say anything, if my barriers where not working and she could hear my thoughts she didn’t say ether. Since it was hitting seven on a a Saturday the streets where filled with people enjoying the weather and their weekend. Thus, I was followed by eyes everywhere. A couple of people went to approach but Minerva discouraged them with a slight shake of her head or just a look. We came to the center street of the town and headed towards a building that I knew all too well ‘The Three Broomsticks’ and I was over the moon. _Finally I get to try butter bear. I still can’t believe the Warner Brothers do not ship to the States. I was so happy when I found out they had actually released it_ _and all to find out I could not get it._ Midnight seamed to sense my excitement because he perked his head up from my shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. When he saw nothing he went back to sleeping on me. We found out from the shopkeep at the animal store he was actually pretty young and so he would sleep a LOT for the next couple of months. That also meant we had to get milk and that he was going to be stuck to my hip until he matured in about five to six months. Minerva said we would enchant a pocket on my robes so he could comfortably sleep while I was in class. After that tho he would be as independent as any feline tho, so I was going to enjoy it while I could.

We made it inside the three broomsticks and chose the back booth seen it was the farthest form the drunks. I took the opportunity as we where waiting to be serviced to ask “ is there a reason you chose to come to one of the pubs in town for food at six on a Saturday or did it just strike your fancy?” She chuckled at that and responded, “well I figured the minute the flannel came off the rumor mill would start and by tomorrow there would be stories that would surpass the one we created. So I decided to bring us here, the food is good, you’ll spend a lot of time here as a student, and the matron of the establishment is faster than the prophet when it comes to news. She will no doubted ask about you, your tattoos, where you come from, why you are with me, etc. Coming here we get ahead of the storm already forming and by tomorrow night everyone will know who you are and that I am adopting you.” She said with a sly smile. _Maybe there is a little Slytherin in the mother of cubs_. I was about to make such a comment when she spoke again, “speaking of here the witch her self comes” she said motioning to the bar. Heading our way was a curvaceous woman with blond curly hair and a dazzling smile. _Wow she’s hot. Annndd to old for me now, at least at 23 I had a chance but at 11 not even in my dreams. Not to mention she’s straight.“Min_ lovely to see you” Madam Rosmerta said side hugging Minerva. “And who might this be” she said as she looked me over. She was certainly curious as her eyes stayed on my sleeve for longer than normal but kept it to herself, for now. “Good to see you too rose, this here is Valentina she will be a first year at Hogwarts come September” she said, clearly avoiding the clear elephant in the room for now. “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am” I said as politely as I could and trying as hard as I could to keeping my eyes on her face and NOT the cleavage on display thanks to her corset.

Apparently I was not successful in my attempt because her answer was to slyly smirk and say “no such thing as ma’am dear it makes one feel old. Call me Rose I have a feeling you are not with Min for just the night. Also I like your style, a bit muggle, but it clearly shows you know who you are already.” _Busted._ Minerva looked at me and then at Madam Rosmerta. “Oh come of it Min, she’s part of the club and you know it. As her new fairy gaymother its is my job to ensure she knows the ropes and is protected. God knows the closet is claustrophobic and some pure bloods can be quite vicious.” The barkeep responded with a look that I could not decipher. _Uhh wait, wait, wait, wait, wait fairy gaymother… she’s.. holy fuck._ Not knowing how to respond I just looked at the menu she had brought over. This seemed to remind the two woman having a staring contest why we where her. “Right so what can I get you love?” Madam Rosmerta asked turning to me. “Uhh could I have the shepherds pie please with some butterbeer?” I said hiding my excitement at finally tasting the latter. “Of course, will you have your usual Min” she said, to which minerva just nodded.

As soon as the matron left I looked at Minerva. “Sooo.. who else is part of the club? I asked. The older witch gave nothing away. “What club may you be referring to dear, there is plenty here in town, I my self have been the captain of the chest club since my school days.” She replied completely serious. _She’s really going to behave like that did not just happen._ I frowned and pouted. _I’m really starting to think being eleven again is affecting me._ “ oh come on, I am not going to sit here and pretend Madam Rosmerta did not insinuate you are .. not as rigidly strait as you pretend to be” I said, still pouting. “I thought I told you to call me Rose love, we are now family.” Came a voice from beside us. _Well that was fast._ I looked up and smiled sheepishly, “yes that’s going to take some getting used to.” The woman just smiled and set the food and drinks, which where levitating behind her, on the table. Then she sat on the booth with us. “So ether of you want to tell me the story or should I let the rumor mill do its job. I am guessing that would be the only reason Min would come here on a Saturday with a child, no offense love, but you kind of stick out and half the town is already talking.” Asked the matron. Well here we go, “none taken I would star too, I cant say I’m used to it as is the first time so many people see my ink.” I responded in an even but quiet tone, “but I figured it was bound to happen, specially because of school so this will at least tone down the reaction some. It gets tiering covering yourself all the time because of fear, this is a new beguiling for me so I will be my self, those who don’t like it can fuck off for all I care.” I finished honestly.

This only cause for the blonde to have even more questions, but I figured it wold be as good way as any to start the story. “Quite the mouth and personality on this one” said the blond, At this Minerva clears her throat, “what Valentina is trying to say, its that life has not been kind and she has gone through some things that should never have happened to a child.” Rosmerta raised her eyebrow, “is that why you have an American accent mixed with something else?” She asked me directly. “Well that could be attributed I guess I was born and raised in Colombia, but the man who raised me was American and spoke english to me while I learned Spanish in school.” I responded. “Are you too going to give me snips of information at a time or are you going to come out with the bloody story at some point?” Said the exasperated barkeep. _I mean we where being elusive but at this point it was just fun to keep her at the edge._ I chuckled and decided to tell the story of my childhood. “As I said I was raised by an American, since I can remember he has been my only family. Unfortunately for me his vices and demonstrations of affection did not mix well with a seven year old. I had a normal-ish childhood up to that point. We moved constantly and where never in the best locations but he was a foreigner with a passion for tattooing and an expensive alcohol habit.” I said. Taking a break to take a sip of my butterbeer. _A bit sweet and low on the alcohol level but not bad._

I waited for her to proses the information then continued. “He is in fact probably the reason why I curse so much. Once apron a time he was a Marine in the US military but was discharged due to misconduct. He, did not take that well, buried his scorn in alcohol and drugs. Said he went to Colombia for a new start and was traveling with no destination when he found me in a church in a little town called Jamundi on the outskirts of Cali. He desided that I was put in his path to change his life around, and it worked for a while, however the summer when I turenrd seven he started drinking again. Then he became aggressive, one time he left a bruise and when he sobered up he said he was so sorry and that no such mark should be on my body. That’s when he tattooed me the first time, saying it would be his way to show me how sorry he was, covering the bruise with something beautiful and worthy of being on my skin. That, as you can see, was not the last time. He convinced himself it was alright because he was atoning for the damage he caused. Naturally from that point on I was forced to wear long sleeves, he was adamant no one should see. At first I did not understand, it hurt obviously but I was left with cool drawings on my body and ‘dad’ had them too so why was it bad. It was not until I started school that I got it. I was with some friends and they where getting temporary tattoos, the ones you put water on and they stick for a couple of hours. Naturally I showed my friends my tattoo and they could not believe it, not understanding, I asked what was wrong and they explained those where grown up tattoos and kids could not get them. When I went home I told my ‘dad’ and he got pissed, we where gone by the next day. When we came back to Cali I had two more additions to my body.”

The barkeep was white as a sheet and her eyes had silent tears running down her face. Not once did she interrupt however to shocked by the story. I turned to Minerva who’s face was as stoic as ever. _Then again she knew all of this, she WAS part of the fabrication proses for my identity._ The blond collected her self and was once was sorrow had been replaced by fury, “where is this so called father, I shall hex him until he doesn’t remember his own name” she said in a cold voice. Minerva placed her hand on the witches shoulder, “there is no need for that my dear friend I have already taken care of it” said the Scott. At this she got the attention of the woman whose face once again changed but this time curiosity took hold of her features. Knowing she was being asked to elaborate Minerva spoke again, “ I came across them this morning on my way to the ministry, they where having a discussion in the middle of the street. When I heard mentions of a letter, magic, and a birthday coming out of girl who appeared to be about eleven, I was able to figure out what the argument was about. Immediately I put notes me not and repelling charms around them, just in time if I may say so my self. Not two seconds later this little spit fire was pulling up her sleeves and accusing the man, who was not her father, of abuse.” The blonde smiled at that and gave me a reassuring smile.

“His reaction was to grab her and attempt to strike her, so lost in his anger, he forgot he was in public. That’s when I intervened and not seeing any other option to get the truth I performed legiliments. His thoughts assaulted me, telling the story of how he stole her from the church, raised her, the drinking and other vices, his turn to aggression, and his ‘fix’ for the marks he left behind. It is also how I learned he had brought her to England under fake documents out of fear, a teacher had seen the tattoos and he was afraid the authorities would come looking and so decided to leave the country and travel across the pond. Upon learning this I confronted him and he was ready to leave her where she stood, too much to handle this time. So I obliviated him of any memory of magic or Valentina he had and sent him on his way. Naturally we went for her things so he would not find them and then went to the Ministry. I was cleared of any wrongdoing given the circumstances and ended up taking Valentina here as my charge, by the time the term starts she shall be my daughter.” Finished the woman leaving the her blond friend with eyes wide and a gaping mouth. After a minutes we got a reply from the blond. “Bloody Hell Min, you.. I cant believe it you’re a mother.” _Uhh yeah sure I guess that works._ Then se turned to me, “well love I can not erase your past and I am no Minerva MaGonagalll but you just got yourself an aunt. If anyone bothers you send them my way I promise they will regret it” she said with a flounder smile, which I returned. Then I smirked, “since you’re the cool aunt does that mean you’ll give me something stronger than butterbeer?” I asked. The blond busted out in to a contagious laugh, and soon enough all three of us were laughing gathering the attention of the pub fo a minute.

When the laughter had turned to chuckles the blond shook her head amused. “I wont give you Liquor until you’re older, however if you really wanna learn the inns and outs of the pub I’ll be teach you. That way you can help me and have something to do other than spending all your time with this bore of woman or being stuck in the house all day,probably reading.” She replied. _Worth a try but at least ill finally learn how to bartend. “_ Hey! I am not boring!” Said Minerva shoving the blond softly. “Ahh so you don’t deny the girl will be stuck reading then” replied the blond, “well not ALL the time, but she will be better prepared than her classmates. That is a good thing, I will not have a bunch of children think they are better than my kid because of her past” replied the Scott her accent coming out in full force. _My kid. I did not imagine that she actually said it..right?_ Both woman seemed to realize the same thing I did and looked at me, Minerva seemed unsure and to be holding her breath but gave me a small smile and her eyes showed she meant it. _I may to have my family but maybe I do have A family_

 _._ I returned the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midnight is my AO3 avatar


	10. Starting A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly thank you. I started this because the idea would not leave me but was scared it would be atrocious. I first posted on Wattpad but nothing happened and I was loosing hope. Then I desided to post on here and though i dont have thousands of kudos, bookmarks, or comments those of you who have left those motivate me to keep writing so thank you.

After we came back home from the three broomsticks, I realized I had not yet completely accepted my new reality and I had to if I had too if I wanted to be happy. There was no other way around it and I was not going to keep living half a life. I loved my family and missed them dearly but the constant reminders of not being home where seriously affecting my mental health, so I made the choice to change that. I would embrace this reality that was now mine and live it to its maxed potential. I would not forget where I came from or that the ultimate goal was to go back, but I also would not let the past and far away future be a shackle in my new reality. So I had asked Minerva to perform the mental block on my memories yesterday morning after I woke up. This would not make me forget and I could access the memories of my past if I so chose too, but they would not be a constant weight on my mind and heart. I would keep the block until I thought I could withstand their effect without the mental repercussions that came with it and my occlumency was good enough to keep even Dumbledor out. This would also aid so no one could see before the moment of the confrontation with Andrew Thomas and my interaction to the magical world, ensuring no one could get the information in my head about this reality or figure out who I truly am. Another benefit that I had not considered its that it helped minimize the effects of the depression and PTSD related to my past. My ADHD and anxiety would remain however as they are things that I had as a child.

Since Saturday was such a heavy day Sunday I just relaxed and explored the house I now called home. My two favorite things so far where the library and the back yard. My love for books and stories I could get lost in to was on par with that I had for nature and thus I could not pick between the two. I had unpacked my things in the morning and my clothing was now in the closet, I would have to get some robes in town this week to have just in case. Though I would probably just wear muggle clothing ninety percent of the time. Midnight for his part was loving the house. Minerva had cat doors and pathways all over it, apparently some times she just liked to let the cat out. _I wonder if its like sharing a conciseness with the animal or something._ We had also set up his beds, one in the room under the desk and the other in the library, figured is where I would spend most of my time. His cat tree was in the living room and we placed a rug in front of the fireplace there too so he could go there to relax or just be. That would be for latter however as true to the shopkeeper’s word he did not budged from my shoulder.

Minerva was at Hogwarts since this morning. She wanted to get ahead of the rumors and tell everything that happened to Dumbledor herself. Given she stayed home to rest yesterday, also exhausted from the previous day, and had left at seven this morning. It was now five thirty in the evening so he must be grilling her. Snape would not return until the end of the month, needing to gather more potions ingredients. Therefore I was alone and had little to do. _Well that’s a lie, but I was being lazy._ I had briefly looked over my school books earlier but decided I could procrastinate with that for now. That brought me here, I was once again outside the three broomsticks with the intention on taking _my fairy gaymothers_ offer and learn then workings of the inn. Since I was going to be coming and going I decided to wear something comfy and went with some jeans, a plain place tee, black sneakers and pulled my hair in to a messy bun showing off my undercut. _In other words I dressed like I always do._

Walking inside I noticed it was fairly packed, but unlike yesterday the drunks where replaced by people dining and talking. Said talking stoped the minute people started to notice me at the door. Well mostly a woman in the back with a high voice was with her back to the door and so kept loudly expressing her opinion. “ I tell you, she is nothing than a ruffian. You must have seen those marks on her arms and you know who also wears marks like those. The little devil is covered in them and poor MaGonagalll cant see through her. Probably in it for the money ill say. Picked one of the most acclaimed witches of our tome and will suck her dry.” Rosmerta saw me when she was coming from the back but stoped walking when she heard the woman. She was about to say something but I shook my head. _It was nice to know Karens existed in the nineties it would be fun to put them in their place._ The woman, _Karen_ , was so busy listening to the sound of her own voice she had not noticed her companions signaling her to shut up and so continued talking shit. “You heard Rosmerta she comes form a third world country and lived with a criminal. She is no doubt just like him. The audacity of that filthy mudblood to try and come here and then not happy enough with taking our magic she must try to steal from a war heroin and extraordinary witch.

_Ah now, NOW you fucked up bitch._

“Weeell it is so nice to know that some witches believe themselves much better than muggles they are ignorant enough to educate themselves or at the minimum dig for information before opening their mouths.” I said as I walked further inside. The woman instantly stoped talking and turned around. She was read as could be with anger and I was living for it. “Listen here you little mudblood your schemes will not work on me learn some respect for your betters.” Some people where going to intervene but I raised my hand. I chucked and looked back at the woman with the promise to make her eat her words. “That is priceless coming from someone that has the ability to spew so much shit out her mouth but let me educate you since you are so sure that because you are witch and I am eleven you know better” the woman was about to interrupt me but I spoke again. “ see I have a couple of issues with your assumptions. The first being you thinking because of my age I will not put you in you’re place, clearly that is wrong. The second is you’re inability to do research before you speak. See if you would have done that and had half a brain you would know that certain information at Gringotts is open to the public. One being the members of pure blood families” not being able to hold herself back she spoke again digging a bigger hole for her self. “ what would that have to do with you thief, us pure blood have nothing in common with you, you..” I cut her off again getting tiered of her voice. “Well I had no idea I was in front of a member of one of the sacred twenty eight” I said in a mocking tone, knowing she was not purely because she was here and confirmed by the laughter from a few of the patrons.

I smirked and she got even more furious. “Since that is clearly the case as you think so highly of yourself, let me introduce my self. I am Valentina Córdoba, Head of house and ONLY heir to the house of Córdoba native to Colombia and pioneers of gold mining in South America. A pleasure madam?...” this shut her up. Her face went pail and everyone gasped. “See if you would have bothered to so much as ask before you judged you would know my family got murdered when I was one and I was kidnapped by an abusive alcoholic who tattooed me after every time he let his anger out on me. You would know that yesterday MaGonagalll saved me form my life of abuse with him and decided to take me in. You would know that my inheritance is bigger than most if not all of the families in the sacred twenty eight and therefore I have no reason to steal form anyone. Respect is earned and you will never have mine and tho I don’t believe on a lot of the pure blood rhetoric I just spent over two hours reading on I will make an exception just for you. Learn your place and how to respect your betters because I AM better than you and always will be. While you have airs of greatness, I AM great. And if I EVER hear the word _mudblood”_ I spit out the word with distaste, “or any derogatory term out of your mouth, I WILL make you regret it. That is a promise.” I finished in a calm yet strange tone that did not belong in the body of an eleven year old. The entire pub was silent, no one so much as moved, and the cow was standing rigidly in the middle fear all over her features. She however was not looking at me but past me, and I realized someone was behind me. I recognized the sent instantly but she was already speaking. “I would say I am surprised but honestly I am not. Yer a bad pot and ye never think before ye speak you bloody fool. If me daughter had not put you in yer place I would have and you would be a mungos faster than ye can say snitch” the Scottish woman said. Her tone was low but threatening and the accentuation of her accent proved how enraged she was.

Before Minerva went back on her word and hexed the woman to next year Rosmerta intervened. “Well given you just insulted the intelligent of my best friend, verbally attacked my new nice, and where a bloody idiot, I will have to ask you to leave Harriet. Oh and do not come back you can gossip at the hogshead from now on” the woman was going to argue but one look around showed her she was not welcomed and left in a hurry. As she walked by me I held Minervas hand, afraid she would do something to the woman, she was not worth it. When she was gone people tried to pretend everything was normal and went back to their conversations food and drinks. I looked at the woman beside me “what are you doing here, I thought by now Dumbledore would still be interrogating you” I said tilting my head up to look at the woman. _She was quite tall pushing five nine or ten._ “Oh he tried little lass, even wanted me to bring you to him so he could ‘meet’ you, but I have known him for too long and my occlumency skills are better than Sevs. He would get nothing I was not willing to give and you I am not letting him near for now.” I chuckled at that imagining an annoyed headmaster throwing a tantrum in his office because he could not get his way. “And as to why I’m here, I saw you came in here and by the time I approached heard the tail end of that bampots rant. I was about to enter when you started talking and could not help but see how you handled yourself. Ohh I wished I would had seen her face when you told her who you where, but I walked in a little after.

I ended up not helping today but promising to come back by the end of the week. Instead I sat with Minerva and she told me how everything had gone at the school. Apparently when the headmaster could not get her to spill he had called a last minute faculty meeting because the professors ‘had’ to be informed of what was going on and where prepared when the term started. This was a valid point but could had happened when the term was closer, we still had a month to go. We both figured he was using the professors knowing they would try to pry and hoping Minerva would say more than she had already told him. I didn’t work, they did ask questions but also respected her privacy when she chose not to disclose more information and accepted not to meet me yet given the resent events. After a couple of drinks and talking to Rose for a while we went back home. I fed Midnight and. We sat on the lounge chairs in the library. She was going over some of her lesson plans and I was reading Hogwarts A History, asking her questions here and there.

After about two hours of this I started getting tiered and closed the boo. Min had also informed me that she had informed Dumbledor she Would be unavailable for the next two as she would be introducing me to the magical world and busy with the ministry hearings for my adoption. Tomorrow however we had nothing to do and I had an idea Id been thinking about all day. “Hey Min” _I started calling her that at the pub. Hearing it so much form rose it stuck and was shorter than Minerva._ She paused what she was reading and gave me her full attention. _I really liked that._ Every time I asked a question or made a comment she would stop what she was doing and give me her full attention _. Not that half ass shit some people do where they just nod and pretend to listen._ “I wondering, well you said I could redecorate or alter my room to make it mine and since we had nothing to do tomorrow maybe we could do that. I have an idea of what I want to do but it requires some spells that are way above my level right now” I said with a hopeful tone. She thought it was a great idea and loved my plan for the room. So we decided to go to bed and be well rested for tomorrow since there would be a lot to do if we wanted to finish that same day.

Tuesday morning I woke up rested and ready to remodel my room. Deciding for a light showers knowing I would probably need another one when we where done, I was down stairs ready for breakfast in some basketball shorts and a muscle tee. Min was already down stairs making some coffee and serving up an English breakfast. I was becoming a fan of it and the only thing the dish needed in my opinion was an Arepa. I treated her and sat down to enjoy her masterful cooking. She informed me that we needed to go to the ministry on the 31st for an appointment regarding my adoption and so that’s when we would get the rest of my things for school. That gave us a little over a week of free time and hopefully by then everything would be set. A ministry official was also going to drop in next week and conduct an evaluation of the hose so we had to be ready for that, like a social worker doing a home inspection. That was expected so I just nodded and finished breakfast. Once done I fed Midnight and we went back up stairs.

The first thing we did when we went upstairs was shrink all the furniture and put it out of the way. Then Min performed the expanding charm on the room allowing for it to be twice the height it used to be. Apparently rose had some knowledge on remodeling magic so she would drop by to help with the little deck I wanted outside. After the room was the night we needed I helped emptying out the bookshelves so Min could duplicate them and make them sturdy enough to support the loft level I wanted. Placing two on the left wall opposite the bathroom, one on the right wall, and two against the back wall with a space in between for the deck doors. Then she transfigured the simple dest in to an L shape that would be agains the right wall closing the semi circle we created. Since everything was made of a beautiful mahogany wood just like the floor we placed a rug in the middle of the space if the same olive green the walls had and the same white leaves pattern. We decided to wait for the barkeep before we built the loft since it would require quite a bit of magic. Once Rose arrived with the materials we needed form town we set out to finish the rest of the room. As mentioned before the bookshelves would act as the support for a loft, dividing the room in to a personal library/study on the bottom flor and the sleeping quarters on the loft. Placing a beam on the corner where the desk was to provide the last support we set out to place the ceiling/flor of the study/loft. We did place a light feather weight charm on everything just in case so it would not put too much Sarai on the bookshelves even if they where reinforced. After placing the bed and nightstands we put a forest green veil type curtain attached to four hooks on the ceiling corresponding to the corners of the bed, giving a semblance of elegance and privacy. To get up and down we placed a small spiral staircase that would take up little space. We placed everything back where it belonged and the inside of the room was complicated.

After lunch we set out to do the balcony first making the hole in the wall in between the bookshelves and then framing it to install the French doors. Rose had also called in some friends from town and in no time I had a personal balcony with an iron railing that looked out to the forest. All in all I loved my room. I had enough space on the left side of the study to place a giant grey bean bag I had ordered and would arrive in two weeks. So I could lay back and relax while reading one of the many books I was slowly but surely acquiring. I had even put an order in at Tomes and scrolls for books in a variety of topics. Min also loved it but didn’t quite understand why I wanted a mini library when hers was big enough to fit all of my books. My response was easy I wanted my own little sanctuary and I had always wanted a loft bed, so I figured why not. We finished everything right in time for dinner and though it took all day it would have taken over a week if done without magic. The rest of the week consisted of reading and buying different books, organizing and personalizing my room more and learning things form Minerva that varied from spells and theory, to her profession and personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i go through all 7 books and make it a multi part series?   
> Or  
> Should I time Lapse and get though everything in one to two parts skimming through the books?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts.  
> -V


	11. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t update yesturday my sister what’s in the hospital. She is ok and so are the two peas we thought we where loosing. With that being said thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

The events of what happened happened at the pub on Monday did not take long to circulate to then entire town and by Thursday where over the front page of _The Prophet._

**NEW HEIR OF LOST FORTUNE OR GOLD-DIGGING IMPOSTOR**

_On Saturday, July 18 a new face was seen around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade on the hand of no other than transfigurations Mistress and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva MaGonagalll. When the news reached me that the was hero was in the process of adopting this magical child I had to investigate. I spent a better part of the week looking in to these events with the purpose of informing you, my dear readers. Naturally my first stop was the Ministry but they where very tight lipped around the subject, however one of my inside sources was able to inform yours truly that not only is the war hero adopting the child she apparently rescued her form an abusive muggle who had kidnapped her as a child._

_It does not end there. Knowing I needed more information I headed to Gringotts but they would not provide information claiming it was confidential. HOW LUDICROUS! It is our right to know what is going on and my mission to keep you informed and so I went to Hogsmeade myself to keep on investigating. There I met Mrs Harriet Bobbin a resident of the town. She was able to inform me that the child was but a muggle child claiming the name of an ancient pure-blood House. Cleaning she was the lost heir with a sob story to trap our beloved professor and take advantage of her good nature heart. The eleven year old girl going by the name of Valentina Córdoba is not only a gold-digging felon but also a class one criminal with her body covered in tasteless tattoos.Mrs. Bobbin informed me that she confronted the little brat and was met by threats form the little witch. So wrapped she has or beloved hero that even the Matron of the three broomsticks Madam Rosmerta protected the child thinking she was doing the right thing. My beloved readers we can not let this stand. We must defend our world form these muggles who think they can do what they want. I ask you to help me. This is no innocent child, she is a criminal and should be investigated by the ministry for Impersonation. These news where brought to you by you fighter for truth Rut Skeeter._

Naturally, the article created mayhem. It was released in the morning edition and by mid day the ministry had protestors at its doors demanding I was arrested. Sadly it was not only London that was affected, some of the inhabitants of Hogsmeade who where not present Monday or bothered to confirm the paper had come to Minervas door and demanding I leave her and the town. All of this caused the ministry to come out with an official statement declaring I had been subjected to blood and magic core test to confirm my identity. They also released severely doctored Ministry documents which stated my story. As a result people where forced to retreat and if I say so my self feel like shit. On the other hand however by confirming my bloodline now I had pure blood families sending owls in look of financial and political alliances. As a Head of House residing in England I was entitled to political benefits like a seat on the wisgamount, which if I decided to utilize would be filled by a representative of legal age. In short, my week had been a nightmare and I just wanted people to get over it. _Hopefully the news of ‘the boy who lived’ returning would overshadow me and people could fuck off and stop bothering me._

By the grace of the gods the inspection of the house happened the following Tuesday and was not affected by all the bull shit caused by the news article. The Ministry official came looked over the house, taking a particular interest in my room, and asked questions to both Minerva and my self. At first he interviewed us separate and then together preventing us form formulating a plan of any sort. Then proceeded to look at the house, being surprised by my room was an understatement, when he asked about it I told him the truth. Explaining my love for books and how I wanted to know more about the world I belonged to now, and how I wanted my own space to do so in the case I wanted to be alone. I also told him how Minerva had been so supportive and welcoming of me since I came in to her life. In the end he left and told us the Ministry would have his notes by Wednesday in time for our hearing. Normally the entire presses would take a lot more time but given the circumstances and Minervas standing they had put a rush on everything.

July 31st I woke up in my loft and prepared mentally for the day. After about five minutes I got up stretched and went down the stairs and to the bathroom. Taking a fast shower I went to the bathroom and I put on some black jeans a white button up, a black leather jacket and some black combat boots. Once dressed fixed my hair and sprayed some cologne. I looked _gay as fuck_ and not eleven but I could just blame that on having a dysfunctional abusive biker father. Done getting ready I went downstairs for breakfast had an Arepa, _I got the ingredients last week and made enough to last me two weeks_ , some eggs and coffee. Min had already eaten and was in her study gathering documents she would need for the hearing. I finished washed the dishes and went back to the room to brush my teeth. When I came back down I fed Midnight and placed him in my jackets hoodie so he could nap. Minerva came out and we headed to the living room to flue in to the Ministry.

We arrived at seven thirty and headed to the courtrooms in level ten. The hearing was at 8 given my bloodline and inheritance it was made a public and popular hearing so they where trying to reduce the amount of people with an early time. _It did not work._ Representatives of all the sacred twenty-eight where present to meet the new Head of House Córdoba. To prevent any issues we had gotten a lawyer, just in case one of the 28 got it in their heads they could fight for my custody and therefore have access to my newly acquired fortune and chair. As soon as we walked in all eyes where on us observing, judging, planing. We took a seat in the middle waiting for it to start and trying to avoid every one. For my part I sat with my back straight but held on firmly to Minervas hand. I would not show fear but I also had to be the eleven year old abused kid. The proceeding where long and timeous. When the case was presented my entire back story was told and you could hear the entire room gasp when the tattoos where brought up. As expected several members of the twenty eight questioned my legitimacy as heir and that’s when the test taken at Gringotts where presented to shut them up. It was also stated that there was an investigation being conducted on my background and so far everything had checked out. Other individuals did not believe I had the tattoos or the story of how I got them so the memories Minerva collected where projected for the room to see. At that point I hid my head in her robes pretending to be highly affected by the memories.

Minervas ability to adopt me was questioned but once by a member of 28 and quickly put to rest when she pointed out that she had seen to the safety, education, and well being of most the people in the room. Also adding in that unlike him she was doing it because I needed a role model and parent not for the control and manipulation of my title. The report form the home visit had shown in our favor stating that I had a healthy and proper home with positive influence and support form the older witch and could that no reason to question the adoption could be found. I was also questioned at one point in which I stated she had been the only person in my life who had shown actual interest for my well being and I would refuse to be with anyone else. In the end after FIVE long hours the trial ended with Minerva being deemed my new adoptive mother and even stated my name had officially been changed to Valentina Córdoba. I had never seen so many fake motherfuckers in one place, once the ruling was over _several_ individuals approached us with words of pity or fake friendliness all trying to get on the good side of the new Head of House. Thankfully Min made quick work of them and got us out of there in minutes. Regretfully because the hearing was so early and popular it meant my afternoon shopping was going to be a nightmare.

We made it to Diagon right at peak hour and it was FILLED with several students and parents shopping for the upcoming term. _Well fuck._ Just as expected it did not take long for the news to travel and it felt like _everyone_ knew who I was and what had transpired for the last couple of hours. Some shoppers and vendors even approached us to congratulate Minerva in my adoption and to give their heartfelt consolations for my tragic past. _Swallow me earth._ Luckily I was not the only source of gossip as the one and only Harry Potter had also made his appearance in the alley today and so shared some of the burden with me. _Totally forgot that would be today and I am kind of grateful._ First we visited Twillfit and Tatting’s for my robes, as it would be the longest task and we wanted to get it out of the way. _I figured if I got the coin why not get good robes._ While there I also ordered some extra robes to have on hand just in case. After that we went in search of my Calderon, telescope, scale, and other missing requirements. When we had all the mandatory purchases I asked if we could go to Flourish and Bolts to pick up an order of books that was not available at Hoagmade Minerva agreed telling me she had to run an errand quick and she would meet me there in 15min.

As I was browsing for more books that my interest me, killing time, I was taped in the shoulde, “excuse me, sorry to bother you is just well by the way you are dressed I could tell your like me and was wondering if you where having better luck at finding some of these books?” Said a voice from behind. As I turned around to help the poor kid I coud not believe my eyes, _its Harry fucking Potter. Holy shit._ I covered my surprise knowing he was uncomfortable by it and responded, “oh yeah I can help you with that I already got my books so I know where they are. I’m Valentina its nice to meet you” I said as I smiled and stretched out my hand. He immediately relaxed and also smiled, weather was from the help or the fact that I didn’t recognize me I can know but it was good all the same. “Harry, Harry Potter” he said as he shook my hand. “Um sorry if this is a bit weird but you’re clearly not from here and your accent it’s different” he followed shortly after. I asked him if he had found any books but he shook his head so I started going around collecting them and some that would help as I responded. “You are correct, tho I believe they are missing out. We have a better sense in style. As for my accent I was born and raise in South America but my caretaker was American so that’s where I get it from” at the word caretaker he frowned his eyebrow so I clarified, “I was raised by a man who stole me from a church in Colombia and did not the best ideals when it came to how to properly treat a child, luckily I was saved by my now step mom. Actually the trial for that was today and it’s apparently talk of the magical world so I’m sure you will hear about it. Anyways given what he did I refuse to call him ‘dad’ like I used to anymore”. His face showed compassion and understanding, _probably relating to his own abuse,_ and offered an encouraging smile. “Well I’m glad you where able to get out of that I wished I could have the same happen to me. I live with my aunt and her family you see, and they are not the best people.” We continued to talk while I gathered his books and even promised to look for each other on the train on the first once he paying to leave.

 _Holy shit I’m friends with Harry fucking Potter. Ha. Well so much for not intervening too much with the timeline. I hope Min is not to upset about that._ As soon as that thought crossed my mind I saw the stoic professor standing outside looking concerned. _Shit._ I went to her and was treated with a disapproving look, “I know but I did not know it was _him_ when he asked for help. I could not just turn him away and then a question about my accent lead to my start and we bonded over abuse, I know I’m was not supposed to but I mean I could not avoid it for ever it just happened sooner than we thought it might.” I immediately defended when I got to her. She sighed, knowing it could not be avoided, “yes well, this is sooner than I would have liked and the bonding…” she sighed again. “Ah nothing can that can be avoided now. It is done” I smiled sheepishly and she responded with a tight smile. _Probably still worried._ The last stop was one I had been looking forward for days. See a couple of days ago I went in to Mins office looking for her and saw a picture of her on the fireplace mantle. On the picture was a schoolgirl Minerva clad in Gryffindor quidditch robes, since then I have been on her to teach me how to fly and then how to play. _I can not wait._ Walking in to Quality Quidditch Supplies I went straight to the brand new Nimbus 2000. _Again I have the money, why the fuck not._ Min helped me pick some safety gear, a broom kit, we even bought a set of balls to practice, and of course I HAD to get the quidditch book that explained it history, theory, and rules as per Min’s orders. Having my broom in hand however I could not care less and went home a happy camper exited for the days to come.


	12. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment we where waiting for, I finally make it to the express Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I’m going to try and keep updating regularly on Wednesday like i have been but i am in college and this is the time when i have all of my course project due. As of right now i have 3 7 page research papers to write and I haven’t even looked at my sources so that goes to show how much i want to do them. However, i must do them if i want to pass my classes so updates might slow down a bit.

The month of August when relatively fast. I spent my days studying for my upcoming classes. _Courtesy of my new mom._ She said I should be ready for classes and that I was going to show off to everybody that thought that simply because I came from the Muggle world I was going to be behind, If anything I was gonna leave them in the dust. I also spent a lot of time learning how to fly and even getting down to actually playing some Quidditch. mMnerva was surprisingly still pretty agile on a broom, she couldn’t play professionally because in her school days she got an injury,but that does not mean by any means that she could not play. The woman was a menace when you were headed against her. I loved the game, flying was a dream come true and I took to it instantly. The rush of the air felt amazing, the speed made you feel invincible, and the drops gave you that rollercoaster feeling releasing endorphins by the second. It was exhilarating. It did bring up an issue, in my time at the age of 22 I had gotten eye surgery to correct my vision, however it seems it did not fix everything. I did not have a lazy eye any more but my depth perception was none existent and I was still very much near sighted. This meant two things, one there was no way I was going to be a seeker. At the speed it travel and its size it would be borderline impossible for me to see the sucker, I tried once it was more than twenty five yards I lost the thing. The second was I had to go see an optometrist, the glasses where making a comeback.

During this month I also got to meet all the professors, and yes that included Dumbledor. _Much to my displeasure._ After news of what happened in the pub, the articles that came out before and after my adoption, and the adoption itself, we could not hide me any longer. It all went okay I would say. I even took an instant like to a couple of the staff. Hagrid being the beautiful soul he is. Snape did not dismiss my presence, our past unknown to all, it was quite surprising for the staff. Professor Flitwick was actually very funny and witty which I enjoyed, and Madam Hooch immediately took a liking to me when I asked her for some pointers in regards to flying. She even offered to watch me and provide feedback, an opportunity I took immediately and lead to me being narrowed down to the position of beater or chaser. I’d even say she was impressed by my abilities and would have recruited me it it wasn’t for my age and the fact I did not belong to a house yet. Professor Vector was ok but I was not thrilled about taking math class _again,_ Professor Siniestra looked intimidating and I really did not get a chance to talk to her, and Professor Sprout was a nice lady. As for the rest I didn’t really talk to them much or at all really, with the exception of the headmaster.

He made sure to talk to me, when Minerva was occupied, to ‘talk’. The entire time I had to keep my barriers down so he would not suspect and it was an unsettling feeling to know he was looking inside my head. Luckily Snape caught on and alerted Min so she was able to intervene. Then she had to explain why there was a block on my memories without giving away what he had been doing. To say the Scott was pissed was an understatement, you could tell by her face she wanted to hex the man on the spot for intruding in my thoughts regardless of how intrusive and morally wrong it was. After we left she came home and vented for an hour on his blatant disrespect for privacy and abuse of power on an ‘unsuspected minor’. I kept my mouth shut not wanting to get that anger redirected my way. The month continued as it had and I did more reading, flying, and even went to the three broomsticks and helped where I could when bored.

It was now September first and I was getting everything ready for my trip. As a student and a first year none the less, it was paramount I took the train to school at least this once for the sake of tradition. After that Min gave me the choice to just walk home from Hogwarts, after all it was a ten minute walk only. I woke up did my morning routine and got dressed in my black jeans a nirvana shirt, boots, and my leather jacket. Oh and my black SnapBack cant forget that, after all it was trademark and just made me look even more gay. I doubled checked my trunk to make sure I had everything, _I was not allowed Hogsmeade trips this year and I didn’t want to ask Min to get something if I left it,_ and grabbed my glasses. _I forget I have the things, always have. Been wearing them since I was two but who the fuck is counting._ Once I made sure I had everything I placed Midnight in my hoodie and went downstairs. “Good morning tabby” I said in greeting as I walked in the kitchen. This earned me a soft glare form the older witch serving breakfast, “I don’t know if I like you calling me that, I would hex anyone else if they did” she responded as she placed my breakfast on the island table. “Yes well, that would be a perk of being your daughter” I responded cheekily as I sat. “Mmm I was not informed of this clause when I signed the documents. Good morning dear, are you ready for today?” I smiled and made some comment about how it was under the fine print, then told her it had been my dream for years and I could not wait. She laughed and we had breakfast.

Once finished I fed my sleepy and growing familiar and brushed my teeth. All ready to go I met tabby outside. We where apparating because I _needed the full experience_ and must go through the wall like the others. With a distinct ‘pop’ we where gone. I had finally gotten somewhat used to side along apparition. _It still felt disgusting but at least I did not throw up or lost by balance any more._ We appeared on an alley by the station and made our way inside. Being in the muggle side was nice, less staring form people, there was the occasional witch or wizard that recognized us but because of where we are they had to just keep walking. We where walking to the platform when I heard a very set of words. “Excuse me” said a male voice, “hello dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron’s new too” I heard the reply of a woman. When I followed the voice sure enough there they where, Harry with all his luggage talking to a ginger woman in the company of two kids with the same hair. I stoped and observed the moment, not really believing that I was actually witnessing it. Tabby stoped and followed my sight, “ahh yes, this must be odd for you. I often forget we all used to be just characters in a book for you. Well come on if I remember correctly you made a promise to meet up with him, lets hurry before you loose him” at the last sentence I gave her a questioning look. “I may not be okay with it, but there is really nothing we can do about it. If what I saw is true, he is going to need a lot of friends. Just _try_ not to alter too much” she answered with tight lips and sincerity. I nodded and we continued forward.

Going through the wall was, weird, I could swear I was going to crash, my rational thinking getting the better of me. I knew I was going to go trough and that at the moment the was was a simple mirage but that did not stop me from preparing for impact. Once on the other side I heard the noice and peeked with one eye only to come face to face with an amused Scott suppressing her laughter. I scowled, “oh come on dear you should have seen you’re face it was very amusing” She said as she patted my shoulder. _I don’t think is funny._ She chuckled once more and lead me towards the train. _Wow._ The only train I’ve ever been on was at Disney so this was mind blowing to me. _Is so fucking big._ Min turned to look at me, _ignoring the onlookers,_ “I will see you back at the castle. I’m going to floo from here so I can be there to greet you for the sorting” I nodded, “behave, I don’t want to hear complaints before the term has even started, and keep midnight close.” I smiled and nodded again. She hugged me and gave me an encouraging smile. We had gotten really close lately, I had stated to rely on her as my support, mentor, friend, and sometimes even parent. The last was not hard, she was a kind and caring woman who often reminded me of my moms fiery temper and watchfulness. With more time apart form my own reality this one was starting to become more dominant in my mind. I hugged her tight reminding my self I would see her in a couple of hours and headed towards the big red train. Looking back she was smiling and waiving, I returned the smile and went inside.

Walking through the corridor many students looked at me and whispered but that was to be expected. I was passing one of the carriages when I heard my name, “Valentina, in here,” I turned and inside where Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley it seemed they where in the middle of a conversation as Ron was in the middle of saying something. “Hey Harry is nice to see you again” I greeted the dark haired boy. “Sit with us” he said. _Why the fuck not, I already fucked up._ I went inside and placed my rather small trunk on the above compartment. When I turned to sit with Harry I noticed the ginger staring. _So fucking obvious. “_ Hey we’ve never met I’m Valentina, and you are..?” I asked taking my seat. The boy shaped out of the staring and blushed, “oh.. erm I’m Ron, Ron Weasley” he said flustered. “Ah well nice to meet you Ron” I then turned to the other boy. “So how have you been?” I asked with a smile. “Oh I’ve been good, still trying to wrap my mind around all of this. By the way I’ve read the papers, you where right it cleared a lot of things up. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that” He said. Form him I knew the sentiment was genuine and it actually made me feel somewhat better about my situation. It looked like Ron was going to say something about it but right at that moment Harry asked him what he was going to say before I came in. “Oh right, I was just going to tell you having five brothers was not so good.” _Ah they where on that conversation._ I stoped paying attention already knowing what was going to be said and instead opted for grabbing a book form my luggage. I was currently reading _Matilda_ the 1988 by Roald Dahi, I was obsessed with the movie as a child but it would not come out until 96 so I decided to get the novel and was throughly loving each page.

My reading was disrupted no long after by Midnight, who out of no where jumped out of my hoodie and into my book while hissing towards Ronald. Surprised by the action of my kitten I looked up and saw the reason. In the gingers hands was the fucking rat, _piece of shit bastard,_ who smartly moved as far as it could from my familiar. “Sorry, he’s a kitten and has never seen a rat. He’s my familiar you see and gets very protective” I defended as soon as I saw Ron about to open his mouth. I grabbed midnight who looked at me almost baffled. I tried to convey with my eyes that I knew of the danger but we could not act. In response the little Kneazle meowed showing his disagreement to which I simply shook my head slightly. Knowing he would not win he simply hissed in the direction of the rat once more and curled up in my lap. _I love you little one. He was standing guard._ He seemingly went back to sleep but you could tell he was alert from the way his ear was turned in the direction of Ronald. “Um right I guess that makes sense, just make sure he doesn’t attack scabbers he’s my family rat and um well yeah.” Said the ginger. _Oh its not him you should worry about._ I thought as I gave him a tight smile and a nod. “Ive never seen a cat quite like that one Valentina” said harry looking at the feline I was petting. “You know Harry we _are_ friends. Normally I only get my full name when I’m in trouble, please call me Valen or just V” I said teasingly but also kind of serious. My friends or family only said my full name when I was in trouble or lost in thought and needed my attention. Since my name was long I grew up with Valen as my nickname and I got V when I enlisted because most people where to lazy or could not properly say my last name. The boy blushed but nodded smiling. “As for Midnight, that would be because technically he is not a cat. He’s a Kneazle, a magical creature, related to the felines but highly intelligent.” My response seemed to get Ronalds attention, “no way I thought you needed a license to own one, being a creature and all” he said while looking at Midnight who shot him a look. I could not blame the little guy, I also disliked the way he referred to him as a creature. I knew he was one but the way the ginger said it rubbed me the wrong way. “Yes well like I said he’s my familiar, we bonded almost immediately when I saw him and so Mine… uh Professor MaGonagall helped me. She had a license already and later took me to the ministry so I could get my own” I told the boy. He scrunched his eyebrows, “but you’re eleven how…” I cut him off knowing where he was going. “Yes well seeing as we had a bond already helped. I also made a case that he was like a service animal in the muggle world which helped”

If anything this made the poor boy more confused, but harry understood immediately. “That’s brilliant. With everything that you went through a bond like that with an already smart animal would help tremendously in the right circumstances or even just as a reminder that you are not alone” said the boy. “Yes, he is very insightful my little night. Knows when I’m feeling down or when my anxiety is getting the better of me. He’ll jump up and start leaking me to grab my attention and pull me out of my head.” I said as I smiled down at my companion, rubbing his little belly and earning purrs in return. “That’s amazing, you’re a good boy for your mistress aren’t you little guy” said Harry as he rubbed night between his ears. The little one just store he out enjoying the ministrations. _He is so spoiled sometimes._ Ron for his part still looked confused but I was not surprised, so instead he asked another question, “so what was on the papers about your ..um…well you know how you ended up being adopted by Professor MaGonagall..” _this boy I swear._ Sighing I looked at the boy, “are you asking about the kidnapping, the abuse, or the tattoos?” I finally said annoyed by his stuttering. _I really don’t like him but oh well._ The boy had the decency to blush but still signaled to my arms. Understanding I passed midnight to harry who was all to content to keep on petting the little one but kept his eyes on me with a questioning look. _He must be wondering too._ The papers had mentioned my ink but my image was not allowed to be printed, let alone pictures of my tattoos, so other than people who had seen them in person or caught glimpses at the trial they where a mystery.

I stood up, closed the blinds on the door and took off my jacket revealing my inked arms. Once they where visible both boys gasped, there was equal parts of pity and amazement in their faces but the latter won. “Wow…” was all Ron said his eyes trailing up and down my right arm sleeve. Harry stared for a minute and then talked, “I know the reason they came to be is awful but they bloody awesome.” At that I chuckled, “yes well, I know how they came to be but I have to admit at the time I didn’t really understand fully I was not supposed to be getting them. At least at first anyway, to me it was normal because my caretaker was covered in them and I often went to work with him to watch him tattoo others. After I realized it was wrong I already had a good portion of them. At least he always let me pick what I wanted, for the most part anyway. Ive come to see them as a sign of empowerment, showing me how strong I really am and that beauty can come from pain.” _Not a total lie, some of my tattoos like my suicide awareness or Marine Corps tattoo did show me that._ After a couple of seconds I put my jacket back on and set back down. Instantly Midnight came to me and rubbed against my stomach. _How he knows is beyond me but he really was like a service animal to me and provided me with so much emotional support my anxiety was at the lowest its ever been._ When I smiled at him he curled back up and I resumed my petting, his ear was still pointed in the direction of Ron.


	13. Introspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we where waiting for (well at least i was) we finally get to meet our bookworm AND the soarting hat .

After the showing of my tattoos they we went back to the conversation Ron and Harry where having. Harry got a bunch of stuff from the trolly to the enjoyment of Ron and to my great amusement Ron epically failed at turning his wretched rat gold. As if that was not already gold he did so all in front of no other than Hermione Granger soon to be the brightest witch of our time. After that she had shown off her emasculate use of magic and further embarrassed the ginger. Knowing an opportunity when I see one, I offered to change and help her look for Neville’s toad. She accepted and so we went around the train looking for the slimy animal. We did not talk much but she had seen my book and commented that it was one of her favorites as a child. I responded by telling her it was one of my first introductions to magic, _other than Harry Potter,_ and I thought it fitting to read it once again. In short I like to think I earned browny points with the young genius, tho still young she would be a force to be reckoned with in the future and it was never too soon to be in her good graces. Obviously we did not find the toad as he would appear latter, but it did give me time to get to know the last member of the ‘Golden Trio’. So it was a productive time in my eyes, with the exception of moments where students recognized me and ether murmured as if I could not hear or full on asked about my story. To her credit the bushy haired witch never commented and when I asked why her simple response was that she rather get to know me and if I wanted to share it would be in my terms.

As we neared the Hogsmeade station Hermione and I made or way back to my compartment and caught Malfoy and is goons running out. She gave the boys a talk about fighting much to Rons dislike and left. I placed my book back in my luggage right as the announcement that we where due to arrive in five minutes came through. Once we arrived I followed Harry and Ron out and to Hagrid who was calling the first years to him. We followed him through the passage and to the boats hearing many gasps including my companions as the castle came in to view. Even tho I had seen it plenty already it was still a majestic sight, at night with light illuminating every window and the reflection of the Great Lake it was breathtaking. I left the group choosing to travel with Hagrid instead. Many stared but I had becomes close to the half giant over the past month. Every time tabby had a pre-term meeting I would accompany her and spend the time with the gate keeper learning about the different Magical creatures in the forest. He welcomed me with a hug and a smile not bothering with the extra weight added to the already small boat. Fang for his part liked my hand and sat in between us, then we where on our way. Once we made it to the cave below the cliff Hagrid gave us the command and we all got wow our boats. _Thankfully he let me go first or I would had ended up in the water._ He knocked at he door and when it opened a smile stretched on my face from ear to ear. I was so happy to see Min again, I had gotten used to having her around. She gave me a small smile and proceeded with her introduction and guided us inside.

It was funny to see everyone’s expression when the speculations of the sorting started going around. Some like harry looked terrified, while others looked determined. When Min finally came back it was sure to say everyone was on edge. We followed her in and I was taken back by the scene in front of me. I had not yet seen the great hall and I was glad this was my first time, filled with the students and faculty, it really gave of magic. The Sorting Hat was brought out and the hall was filled by its joyous song inviting us to try him on. As people started being called I started to get more anxious, I did not need to wait long as my last name was now Córdoba it was towards the top of the list. _Even tho Min adopted me as Head of House I had to keep my name, well my new name._ “Córdoba, Valentina” came the voice of Min from the front. Some students got quiet while others murmured about as I walked forward. My stomach was in knots and so naturally Midnight jumped on my shoulder and started liking me as I walked. It helped some what but my anxiety was very much present. The thinking hat was among the smartest enchanted objects in the world and the thing read minds, _oh Fuchs oh fuck oh fuck I’m sooooo fucked._ Min noticed what Midnight was doing and caught on to my anxiety and so gave me an encouraging smile. We had a conversation yesterday and she reassured me no matter what house I ended up in, she would support me and encourage me to be my best. Nervously I returned a somewhat yet very crooked smile. I took a minute to look at the professors table and most where giving me the same encouraging smile, except for Snape and Dumbledor. Sev’s face was blank as to not give away anything and the old mans was curious. _“You got this, you have done all of this in the past months to be here. Don’t let a little anxiety get the best of you”_ I heard a voice in my head. Surprised I looked back at the potions master and the only indication that I was not going crazy was a small smirk and a subtle wink.

With those words in my mind I finally reached the stool and took a seat. _“Ahh what have we have here?...mmm a complicated mind and very guarded it seams. What must you hide child?”_ I heard a voice in my ear. I swallowed and braced my self. _“Oh..thats a surprise hmm you’ve come a long way no. And not a child at all, for the most part_ ” … _how in the_ I was interrupted by the hat _“you can not hide from me child, I have the knowledge of the founders and have been using legiliments since my creation. I do not blame you for keeping you’re origin from others but rest in pease as I am sworn to secrecy. It would not be fair for the headmaster to have access to the minds of the students let alone to use to his benefit”_ he said in a calm tone. That made me feel a lot more comfortable and safe. _Alright then do your thing I guess_ was my reply. As he looked through my mind he made comments, _“well then like I said you are a complicated case. Your service shows great valor and bravery but also loyalty for those you stand with, Yes, a kind soul with a heart in their sleeve. When encountered with a subject of interest you can be quite inquisitive and have a sharp wit to match a bright mind. However, you will do whatever is necessary to achieve a goal. If the past moths show anything is that you are as cunning as you are brave and loyal and have a determined and prideful mind.. In the end however it is your resourcefulness and cunning mind which leads to your bravery. You will not back down from a challenge and can be quite an opponent if crossed. Yes that is the one.” Who said one needs introspection when that have you huh._ There was complete silence in the hall, apparently my sorting had taken a long while. The slinger was broken by the hat.

“SLYTHERIN”

The green table cheered, proud of having the lost heir in their midst. _Holy shit, guess all the fucking potter-more tests where right all along._ As the hat was taken off I was welcomed to the sight of the student body. Some where already mean mugging me because of my house while others where curious. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared the same shocked expression along with some others who had met me. When I stood a hand was placed on my shoulder, _shit what if she’s disappointed,_ that though was banished by the look of pride and _something else_ in Mins face. I smiled at her and made my way to the silver and green table, as I walked to it I caught Sev’s Eye stoic as eve, “ _welcome to the snake den”_ I heard in my head with nothing but pride in his tone. I grinned and took a seat near the end of the table facing the middle of the hall so I could have a clear view of the room and the sorting. Some of those around me congratulated me and introduced themselves, others observed me cautiously. _Cant blame them, they don’t know anything but whats on the papers._ As the sorting continued I watched giving encouraging looks to those I knew and even some I didn’t. When it was all done I ended up sitting next to Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott who where surprisingly good company and then the feast began. Food, food, and more food appeared and my only thought was how many homeless could be fed with what was not eaten. That thought did not linger however as my stomach made his reproach to not being filled and so I indulged in the feast. The food was amazing and I got to meet some new people. Contrary to popular belief the house of snake was not all bad, for the most part anyway, they just had a bad reputation and after a while I doesn’t matter who you are because the label defines you.

When the feast was finished we headed towards the dungeons to what would be our new home away form home. Stoping in front of a blank wall we all stared until the prefect explained the door to the common room would appear after the password “Merlín” in this case was spoken. Just as the word left his mouth the stone in front of us made way and a rectangular opening was now in its place. We made our way inside and I was completely surprised. Just as Sev had said, the room had several windows that looked out in tho the black lake filling the room with green light. What surprised me the most was not that however, or the luxurious common room. No, what surprised me was a student, clearly not a first year, communicating through signs with a human like creature in the lake. _What the…holy shit that’s a thing._ “Ah I see some of you have noticed Anabell, yes you will learn how to communicate with her too in time. It is a _very_ well kept secret, but given our connection to the lake over the years a language was created through signes to communicate with its creatures. Most are very intelligent and even is some cant reply they will understand you.” Said the prefect motioning to the creature on the other side of the glass. _How fucking dope is that. Shit I aways wanted to learn sign language but this is on another level entirely. “_ That will start the second week of school once you are settled. As for now we need to get you to you’re dorms. Though like most houses boys and girls are separated the Slytherin dorms are different. See unlike them we all get our own rooms, there are no rules on who can come in and out of you’re room but please be mindful of the time and the nice you make.” _What the fuck. I mean I’m glad I get my own room but did he just make a sex comment. Guess Salazar was a lot more lax on the hole sex department, but it makes sense with the hole maintaining pure bloodlines and shit._

I was brought out of my thought by the prefect talking again. “Aside form the dorms and the common room we also have a natural spring in the lower level and a private library for your use. These are also well kept secrets so don’t be trying to tell anyone outside our hose. Well not like you could but anyhow, you’re things have been already dropped in you’re dorms and they are in alphabetical order. Just in case there is also a marker next to each door with the inhabitants name and year. Before you go does anyone have any questions?” A boy towards the front raised his hand, “un what do you mean we cant tell anyway?” He asked. At that the prefect smiled, “well you see the moment you entered here a curse was please on all of you. This prevents anyone to disclose the secrets of the Slytherin house to anyone else, not even Dumbledor knows of our secrets and we like to keep it that way. You will notice that our library contains many volumes that are no doubt would be restricted if he know of their existence. These books are regulated of course but can be accessed by gaining permission from our Head of House professor Snape” _Makes sense Slytherin wanted his students to have the best and be the best, a secret library will definitely facilitate that, the spring was a plus._ With that cleared up we all went in search of our new rooms.

Once I got to my room I opened the door and for the third time today I was speechless. The room was quite spacious, with hard work floors and black walls bordered in silver. In the center of the wall to my right was a black king size four poster bed with silver accents and green sheets, on each side was a nightstand and at the foot of the bed a large trunk. In front of it a small fireplace with a seating area that consisted of two singe couches and large loveseat with a table in the center all on a emerald green rug. On the wall opposite the door was an almost wall size window revealing the Black Lake and with blackout green and silver curtains and a study desk looking out in to the lake. Next to the door was a private bathroom that had a large bathtub and was a olive green and gray in color. The room was classy, luxurious, and exquisite. _I love it._ After inspection it the room I decided on just unpacking the next day and place my luggage on top of trunk and simply took out my hygiene bag. Placing Midnight I took of my uniform and laid it on top of one of the armchairs so it would remain without wrinkles. Grabbing my hygiene bag and my new silk pajamas and headed to the bathroom. After my shower I got dressed brushed my teeth and headed for bed.


	14. My New Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First look at the clases

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, blindly slapping around I finally hit the thing so it would stop. Though I was well rested I hated getting up in the mornings and would love some coffee in my body. Groaning I laid awake for about five more minutes before finally getting up. I did my morning routine and put my uniform on noticing that it had changed to match my house. Thankfully tabby was able to get me permission to wear trousers with the excuse that my legs where covered in my tattoos and it would avoid a lot of unwanted attention and trouble. After I was done with that I fed Midnight and took out my school supplies so I could grab what I needed after breakfast when I got my schedule. I looked at the clock and noticed it was seven thirty, _shit breakfast already started._ Hurriedly I put night in his enchanted pocket and headed out.

As I was walking to the commons Daphne enthusiastically came to my side an placed her arm over my shoulder, “hey you, so tell me how do I get me some pants. I thought it was mandatory for girls to wear the skirt” she said in greeting. I chuckled, “you would be correct in that. However I have…special circumstances” when I turned my head to look at her I noticed her head was tilted to the side and her eyebrows where scrunched up in confusion. I grinned and pulled my left pant leg up showing my cartooned calf to show her what the _circumstances_ where. She scrunched her eyebrows even ore and then followed my movements. When she saw my leg she gasped and crouched down to have a better look. “Wow V these are beautiful and so cool..but what are they?” She said while inspecting the compilation of cartoons and anime. “Those are characters from different cartoons I used to watch. They are animated shows for kids they show on TVs” I answered and semi explained. _Luckily most people here wont know about cartoons and for those who do I do happen to have old ones like Rutrats, Peter Pan, Tom and Jerry, Dragon Ball Z, and some others that came out on or before 1991._

After analyzing my leg some more she finally got up, “I knew about them, I mean it be a surprise if no one does, but.. I.. I didn’t know the extent of them or nothing really other than their existence.” She said giving me a nervous smile. I fixed my pant leg, not failing to notice some onlookers that where also on the way to breakfast, and shook my head. “Don’t worry about it, there a part of my and I honestly love them. They mean a lot to me and they are pretty awesome” I said smiling and chuckling at the last part, which also earned me a shove from Daph, “okay now don’t get pretentious.” She said also chucking. After that we resumed our walk to breakfast remembering we actually had places to be. As we where walking towards the door I saw Harry and Ron coming down the stairs, “hey can you save me a seat ill be right in” I asked Daph. She nooded and headed inside while I made my way to the boys.

“Hey boys” I greeted when I got close. Ron looked at me suspiciously but Harry smiled and greeted me back. “Um..well I just.. I don’t want you to think less of me or think I’m evil or something because I’m in Slytherin. I’m still me you know and I would hate to loose friends just because of what house I’m in” I said concerned. Ron scoffed but Harry was quick to elbow him in the ribs, “no worries Valen, I almost got sorted to Slytherin too but asked the hat not to do it” said the boy smiling. I was relived Ron on the other hand looked shocked. _Guess he was of aware of that development._ “Plus I’m not the kind of person to make assumptions simply on what others think” finished the dark haired boy. I smiled at him and have him a hug, “thanks Harry you’re a great friend you know that. I’m glad we met.” He smiled and then Ronald interrupted “right umm that’s good and all but I’m hungry and we only have an hour left of breakfast.” Raising my eyebrow at the kid I ignored his comment and smiled at Harry, “see you later, if we have any classes together.” I said as I waved and walked to the dining hall. Making my way inside, I saw Daphne by the end of the table, closest to the professors, talking to Theo and Párkinson. I did not know the latter and hopefully she was a lot nicer at eleven than later in life or this would be a rough breakfast.

We talked a bit about our life and what we where exited for or dreading this year. I opened up a little more about my ‘life’ and was met with understanding. Being a pure blood was not all it was cracked out to be on the surface. As it turns out Pans is actually pretty chill, she had yet to buy in to the entire pure blood supremacy business for the most part and had a very laid back playful personality. _I wonder what changed in between now and forth year._ They where uphold to crazy standards and where severely punished if they did something that was ‘beneath them’ or ‘unbecoming’ of a pureblood. _Fucking assholes. The job of a parent was to love and protect not be the monster of which their child is scared of at night._ We chatted as we ate and I even learned some things about my new social status. Half way through the meal, meil affixed and it was awesome to see all the owls fly in and drop packages to the students. I even got a letter from Min it was simply just wishing me luck on my first day. Towards the end of the meal the prefects went around handing out the schedules, since it was the first year we all had the same classes and so everyone got the same copy. When I got mine I instantly looked over it.

_First Year: Slytherin_

_Monday_

_0900-0945 Potions – Professor: Severus Snape_

_1000-1045 Potions – Professor: Severus Snape_

_1100-1145 History of Magic – Professor: Cuthbert Binns_

_1400-1445 Transfigurations – Professor: Minerva McGonagall_

_1500-1545 Charms – Professor: Filius Flitwick_

_1600-1645 Astronomy – Professor: Aurora Sinistra_

_Tuesday_

_0900-0945 Transfigurations – Professor: Minerva McGonagall_

_1000-1045 Transfigurations – Professor: Minerva McGonagall_

_1100-1145 Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor:_

_1400-1445 History of Magic – Professor: Cuthbert Binns_

_1500-1545 History of Magic – Professor: Cuthbert Binns_

_1600-1645 Free Period_

_Wednesday_

_0900-0945 Charms – Professor: Filius Flitwick_

_1000-1045 Charms – Professor: Filius Flitwick_

_1100-1145 Free Period_

_1400-1445 Herbology – Professor: Pomona Sprout_

_1500-1545 Free Period_

_1600-1645 Free period_

_0000-0045 Astronomy – Professor: Aurora Sinistra_

_Thursday_

_0900-0945 Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor: Quirinus Quirrell_

_1000-1045 Defense Against the Dark Arts – Professor: Quirinus Quirrell_

_1100-1145 Potions – Professor: Severus Snape_

_1400-1445 Herbology – Professor: Pomona Sprout_

_1500-1545 Herbology – Professor: Pomona Sprout_

_1600-1645 Flight – Professor: Rolanda Hooch_

_Friday_

_No Classes_

It seemed we had the core classes three times a week to of which two were on a double period and a dreadful midnight astronomy class on Wednesday.That was not bad at all sadly I had to wait until Thursday for flying lessons but we had Fridays off so I could not complain. _I wonder what the other Houses’ schedule looks like._ I knew we shared each classes with another house but it was not on the schedule so for the most part I would find out when we got to each one. We had fifteen minutes before potions so I told the group I was going to head towards my room to gather my materials, they thought it was a good idea and followed me to the common room. I was obsessed with the extension charm and had asked tabby to place it along with a feather weight charm on several of my things. This included a small cross body bag so I could carry my school supplies without having to lug around a huge and heavy bag or have to be running to my room before every class. Putting what I needed for the day in my bag I put it on below my school robe and headed to the common room to wait for everyone else.

The walk to potions was short since it was in the dungeons and we where the first ones there with the exception of Hermione. _Always ready to learn,_ I thought to my self smiling when I saw her. “Good Morning Hermione how was your first night?” I greeted when we got closer to the door. There was still a couple of minutes left and the door was closed so we had to wait. “Good Morning Valentina” she smiled at me, “It was great I still cant believe all this is real you know.” I noticed Pans was about to say something and judging by her smirk it could not be good so I cut her off. “I know what you mean, a couple of months ago I still believed I was a Muggle and had no idea of this world. It’s truly mind blowing” I said giving Pansy a look. She understood what I was getting at, _I grew up in that world too, I am no better than her just because of my blood,_ and had the decency to look down.

Right then the door opened ending our conversation. Those of us who had already arrived walked in, without being told the students divided, Slytherin to the left and Gryffindor to the right, and took our seats. I sat at the back so I could make faces at Sev without being seen, he had become a sort of older brother to me in the last month and one of my perfect persons. _Once you got passed his barriers and cold front he was actually a very understanding and to my surprise playful. Min was happy I was bringing that side of him out as she had not seen it since his school days before the bullying started._ Hermione on the other hand sat towards the front of the classroom with Harry, Ron, Neville, and Seamus. _Ah shit this is going to be a rough class._ Some students where talking, whispering the rumors they had herd of the Potions Master. Slytherin was exited knowing he favored the green house as he was the Head. The Students on the other side did not share the excitement. They had an ominous air to them, preparing for the man who was rumored to hate the house of lions and took every opportunity to take points and give detentions out to those of scarlet and gold. All murmurs stoped the minute the door to his office opened and out came the man on everyone’s mind. He strode purposefully to the center of the classroom and started calling attendance. His posture was rigid, his face free of any expression, and his eyes two dark pits of _I don’t give a shit about your feelings._ As soon as he got to my name I smirked and spoke out my presence. We made eye contact for no more than a second and he continued. Things went down hill when he got to Harry, from there it was honestly torturous to be in the room. Luckily for me, one advantage to my seat was that it was the farthest from Neville and his destructive concoction. After the incident Snape came around checking everyone’s work, those of us who had successfully completed the task where allowed to clean up and leave after we copied down the homework on the board. _A 3 foot long fucking essay due next class on the importance of following instructions. It had to include three documented examples explaining what had been the mistake of the wizard and the proper procedure to conduct the potion that had failed._

The potion in itself was actually quite simple but since this was mostly everyone’s first time brewing it took a long time and even a couple of tries for most of the students to complete ir correctly. In the end there was only six of us who where able to leave pretty early. Malfoy and Crabbe, because of Malfoy’s knowledge in potions passed down to him by his mother and Snape himself, Hermione and Parvatti had finished early thanks to the bushy haired girl’s habit for over preparing and following instructions, and finally Daphne and I. Daph was actually descent at potions as herbology was a subject that fascinated her and allowed for the understanding of many ingredients and I had picked up quite a bit of things form Sev during our mission and the past month when he came over to the cottage. Since we had a little over thirty minutes left before History of Magic Daph convinced me to go to the library and look for books that could aid us in our homework. Our next potions class was Thursday and she did not want all the good text to be taken if we waited. It seemed Hermione had the same plan as she entered the section of the library we where in not long after us. “Hey Hermione” I greeted the book worm again. “Oh hello girls, you’re here to look for homework materials too?” She asked looking at the books we had already pulled out and where looking through. Daph responded this time, “yeah I didn’t want to come later and find the good stuff was gone. We haven’t properly met I’m Daphne Greengrass” said the Slytherin offering her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Hermione Granger and I agree on coming here early I’ll probably try to finish the homework tonight. If this is our first class I don’t want to imagine how much homework we may have by the time Thursday comes around” replied the other witch as she shook hands.

“Well I don’t know if ill finish it tonight, that will depend on the rest of todays classes but id like to at least have a basic draft for it” I said smiling. After the short interaction we kept on looking through the selection of books finding some that would come in handy for the homework. Hermione excused herself when she found what she needed telling us she had herbology next and wanted to get to the greenhouses early. Daph noddded and even told the witch if she ever needed help with the subject she could ask the pure blood. Hermione nodded and took her leave. “Sooo I’m guessing you don’t buy in to all the pure blood bull shit they have been shoving down your throat since birth?” I asked the brunette. “Nah, it’s a bunch of rubbish just excuses to make themselves feel better. I believe a witch or wizard is determined by their own merits I mean look at dunderheads one and two, the only reason they survive the day its because Malfoy is constantly ridding their arse.” As soon as she said that I busted out laughing which earned us a scolding by Madame Pince, we smiled sheepishly grabbed our books and left to avoid any more problems. Noticing we only had five minutes left to get to class we rushed through the corridors to make it time.

By the time we made it to lunch I wanted to rip my own head off. History of magic was dreadful. We shared the class with the blue house and even they looked like they wanted to be anywhere else. _Why in the fuck did they allow a GOAST to teach the class._ Professor Binns conducted the class as if he wanted us dead from boredom. His tone was monotone and dry and he would not stop talking. He just went on and on about some war, honestly I don’t even remember his introduction or if he had one. By the end of the class half of the students where asleep and the rest where not far off, it was officially my least favorite class. I normally have a nack for history even if I don’t necessarily like it but he made it impossible to follow along let alone actually remember shit. Luckily we had transfigurations after lunch and I could not wait to see tabby. Lunch was the same as breakfast with the exception of mail, we eat, talked, and went over the day so far. The general consensus was that potions was bearable due to Sev’s favoritism and everyone wanted to never have History EVER again.


	15. Buried in Homework

Entering the Transfigurations classroom I took a seat at the front. Unlike potions I did not have to hide my connection to Min and wanted to be close to her to make up for the distance through the rest of the day. We shared this period with the puffs so the atmosphere was a lot friendlier than with the other Houses. It seamed many of my classmates where confused as class had officially started but the professor was not in sight. _To them at least. Sitting on her desk a tabby cat was mentally taking attendance, making sure everyone was present before revealing herself._ It seamed everyone had made it on time because after a double pass of the room Min jumped out transforming mid air and successfully getting the attention of everyone in the room. _Pff show off._ My barriers must have been down or not as strong as I thought because not a second later Min turned to look at me and reined a sharp eyebrow. I grinned and occupied my self pulling out my supplies avoiding any more eye contact. “Good Afternoon, I will be your Transfiguration Professor for the duration of your studies here at Hogwarts. Can anyone tell me what transfigurations consist of?” Said the stoic Scott immediately starting the lecture. She was about to look at me when thankfully a Puff raised her hand. “Yes Miss?” The Puff girl cleared her throat and spoke, “Susan Bones Ma’am. Transfiguration is the form of changing the form of appearance of an object or person like you demonstrated by changing from a cat to well human.” Min nodded and awarded two points to Hufflepuff because of her initiative and knowledge.

“Transfigurations is a very useful form of magic but like everything else in life it has limitations. We refer to these as the Gamp’s Laws of Elemental Transfigurations which consist of five exemptions. Can anyone give me an example of one?” When no one raised their hand she looked at me. _Really sigh.. “_ The basic concept is that one can not create something out of nothing. One of the exemptions is Food, for example: you can technically conjure it from nothing and will be able to see it and taste it but at its core it is still the original substance and therefore has no nutritional value and will not sedate hunger.” I answered. Min smiled and continued her lecture. “Correct, that basic concept is the common denominator on four of the laws” as she talked the Laws started appearing on the chalk board and we all started copying. “The other three rules affected by the main concept are: Valuables if one where to replicate or create gold for example it would have no worth and vanish within a couple of hours. Soul one can not bring it back a soul that has gone or create life. This is why we can transform animated objects in to inanimate object but not the other way around without them turning back to their original form momentarily or disappearing. The spell Avis for example will create birds out of thin air but they will vanish within minutes of being conjured.” She said as she demonstrated the spell. A flock of blue birds flew from her wand but sealed to exist a few minutes later.

A Slytherin from the back raised her hand, “Yes dear” the girl stood “ma’am than how come the sorting hat is posible. “Ahh you see the sorting hat is a magical object he is not alive he has been enchanted to preserve the knowledge of the four founders and given the ability to speak. This brings me to the last point. Knowledge can not be conjured, witch or wizard may enhance their ability to learn and even transfer their knowledge to a magical object like the knowing hat but may not wave their wand and achieve knowledge they did not previously know.” At this the class nodded in understanding and continued to copy down the notes. “Umm Professor? I thought you said there was five rules that is only four.” Said a shy Hufflepuff boy sitting in the second row. “And you would be correct. The last rule unlike the rest is not tied to the original concept. This exception pertains to the regrowth or amending of objects or species harmed by dark magic. The original source is present and if it was any other type of wound it would be fixable, however if dark magic was used it will sever the connection between what remains and what is gone. That is why some wounds can not be fixed or a scar remains. If it was a laceration a scar will remain much like a werewolf scratch, but if the wound completely severed the connection like an amputation a new limb can not be regrown.” Once she was finished with the basic laws she went to explain we where going to start learning the basics by turning a match in to a needle.

Several students granted at this, murmuring about how they thought they would get to transform bigger things. “Silence. You must understand that you are messing with the structure of an object and to attempt anything beyond without proving the capability of something ‘so simple’ as you put it could result in the malformation of a creature.” This made everyone wallow their complains and continue to observe the lesson. When the practical portion started many discovered it was not as simple as they had earlier assumed. In the end only two of us completed the transformation and four showed partial transfigurations on their match. _Was it fair. No living with a Transfigurations Mistress had its advantages. It also made me less sour on the endless hours I had spent at home studying under Mins supervision._ Much to my displeasure however the students lack of results coursing us to have now two essays for homework instead of one. The first was a regarding Gamp’s Laws we had to research and explain each one along with a personal explanation of why we believed they where in place and must be at least three feet in length due next week. The second was a two foot essay on the necessary requirements to successfully conjure a transfiguration spell which was due _tomorrow. At this fucking rate ill be buried in Homework all fucking week._

When class was over I stayed behind to talk to tabby. When the last kid was gone I made sure the door was closed before I spoke. “ Really Tabby! Are you trying to kill us? We already have Sev’s essay due Thursday and who knows what well get form Professors Filius and Sinistral and that’s just TODAY.” I sulked. She did not react other than raising that damm eyebrow. At that I pouted and crossed my arms. “Oh stop complaining I have to do that so the students start coming to class prepared to avoid extra homework. Plus you’ve already studied this with me. If anything that is not fair you have an advantage over your peers so quit your complaining. I’m starting to think being physically eleven is starting to affect you” she replied as she went to sit at her desk. She was not wrong but it did not make me feel any better. Not having a reply for her first statement I huffed, and that made me think of the last thing she said. “Actually now that you mentioned it, I’ve noticed that too. It’s like I’m falling back on old habits and behaviors of when I was last eleven. Could that be a side effects?” That caught her attention, “I suppose it could tho you retained you’re memories technically your body was affected which in turn affects your brain and so you Psychology. Interesting, but a conversation for another time you have Charms to get too and my class with the third years starts in seven minutes so move along before you are late. I agreed and so gave her a quick hug before heading out.

 _This is not getting any better._ What ever happened to introduction days. Is that just a thing in America, you know the first day you just get to know each other and the basics of the class. This concept seemed to be a strange to the wizarding world as I now had even more homework. Charms was fun don’t get me wrong, you get to learn spells and shit. Well we only learned the levitation charm but its better than nothing and can be quite handy. _I should know its how I got to fix my room so fast._ The thing was by the end we had another two foot parchment due on the benefits of the charm and how it could be used in daily life. _As if it was not fucking obvious. Ugggh._ And don’t even get me started on astronomy. _Look Im gay as shit, but unlike the stereotype I’m not obsessed with the stars and planets or whatever._ It was mildly interesting but not my sort of thing. I am terrible with names star wise or other, I am not good at remembering them. I give nicknames to almost everyone I meet for that exact reason. And now, NOW I had to learn the names of stars, planets, constellations, and more shit. I don’t even think there is a relevant magical reason for the class unless it pertains to Centaurs who interpret them for divination purposes. Yet, I find my self having to complete a fucking star chart for next class with the location and names of ten direct constellations to include a visual representation of each and its meaning. I was going to be stuck in the library until diner if I wanted to get shit done, if I went back to my room I would find a way to get distracted and never finish or end up pulling last minute assignments just to be able to turn in something for a grade.

Luckily Professor Binns did not assign homework and so it could have been worse. _Or he did and I just didn’t fucking pay attention._ No matter, as soon as we where dismissed from the astronomy tower I went to the library. I am a known procrastinator and with the level of homework we where getting and my new parental figure those habits where no longer a choice. As soon as I arrived I greeted the librarian and went to find the most secluded corner I could find to avoid distractions. Normally this is when I would put headphones on and tune out the world with music but it seemed there was a disruption or interference between electricity and magical currents and so I was left with silence. _Unless…_ I hurriedly left the library and went to look for tabby. I hurriedly knocked on her office door and waited for a reply. Not a minute later she opened the door. “Is everything ok? Did something happen?” She asked worriedly. _Guess I knocked to urgently._ “Uhh no I just.. um… can I come in” she nodded and opened the door for me to go in. “You know how I always have the record player going at home when I study?” I asked as soon as I came inside. Once again she nodded and took a seat signaling for me to proceed. “Well I was in the library about to start on the atrocious amount of homework I got..” I looked at her pointedly, “thinking about how hard it was going to be to concentrate without music to tune out the world when I had an idea.” At this she seemed interested. “We have theorized before that it’s the currents between magic and electricity that affect one another but small currents can go unnoticed and without intervention correct.” I said to double check my theory. “Yes that is the case, one can accomplish simple spells and the electronic will be fine but with greater concentrations it won’t work. That’s why they do not work here at Hogwarts, the magical core the school is built on and all the magic being used inside its walls constantly disturb any electric current rendering it useless”

 _I hope this works._ “I am not surprised no one has thought of this. Most wizards don’t care for muggle means and most muggle-borns want to fit in. I however don’t give a shit about what people think and love the usefulness of technology. What if a small field could be created around an object or even a room to keep out the magical currents. The field would not be a huge interruption itself and by keeping the other magical currents away it would allow for an electronic devise to work Like for example, my Discman. Or if done in a bigger proportion it could be done to a room like the Muggle Studies classroom so they could learn about things like the Tv, Video Games, Computers, and more.” As I talked I got more and more exited and hopping this would work. “That’s well brilliant hold on” excitedly Min wrote something in a piece of paper, then she duplicated it and banished both copies. “Uhh what was that for” I asked confused. “If this hypothesis is true we have to test it and so we need help from two experts” for the next couple of minutes Min occupied herself calling one of the kitchen house elf’s and asking if they could bring some tea and biscuits, I just sat there and waited.

_Knock, knock, knock_

“Come in” the door opened and in walked Professors Flitwick and Burbage. “Minerva what is so important that could not wait for dinner. Not that we mind its just well not customary for you to call us specially on the first day of class” said the head of Ravenclaw. When he noticed me he got a worried look, “is everything ok Miss Córdoba? Has something happened?” _What is with people thinking that. “_ Everything is fine Filius take a seat and we will explain” said tabby motioning to the two other chairs in the room. For the next hour we discussed my idea and how to go about it. As I had thought no one had really given it a thought before and so if it worked and we went public I would get full credit and it would even earn me some extra credit in charms and some points to Slytherin. _We might actually get the cup at this rate._ I thought mischievously. When six came around I excused my self and went to the dining hall for dinner.

“Hey stranger where have you been?” Daph asked the minute I got to the table and sat. “Hey sorry I was with Min…Uh Professor McGonagall” I corrected. “Hey no fair you cant get help just because she’s your mum now!” Said Daph pouting. _Help? “_ What do you… _oh shit the homework_ fuck I forgot to do it. I got so wrapped in my idea I completely forgot.” I groaned putting my head on the table. “So you didn’t cheat by going to her, damm you sure you’re a Slytherin? and what idea?” She said laughing. ¨It’s just an idea I had when I was going to do my homework. It’s still very hypothetical but if it works you’ll be the first to know.” I said. After that we just eat and talked about random things. “Hey have y’all done the homework?” I asked my little group. They all shook their heads. “Wanna come to my room we can all work on them there and if we’re struggling maybe we can help each-other, I for one I’m dreading Astronomy but have a good idea on the other three.” They nodded and so that is what we did, for the next four hours we worked together to get all the homework we had been assigned. In the end the transfiguration essay for tomorrow and the Astronomy homework had been finished, the others at least had a rough outline and we would meet again tomorrow to finish them, hopefully we don’t get buried in homework again.


	16. Procrastination and Common Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry for not posting recently. To be completely honest i based my character on my self and it includes my ADHD, Depression, Anxiety, and PTSD. With finals and final projects my anxiety skyrocketed and did not come alone. So i took a minute to my self so i could focus on my studies with out questioning my worth. Given that i posted al the chapters i had pre-written and had nothing to post given my mental state. However, I am doing better and i am taking the next semester off to re plant my self, but i want you to know that i apréciate you guys a lot. Logging in and finding that more people where reading my story made me incredibly happy and helped boost the self esteem i was dearly lacking. I want to thank every single one of you for the kudos, comments, and time you have given my story. Without further a due here is a new chapter. It is a bit of a filler but i think you might like it. Let me know.
> 
> Thank you with all of my heart my does,  
> Valentina

Though my idea to play music to help me study was great and sure to help with my ADHD, it was also proving to be a great form of distraction. I would go to the library to do homework or study and suddenly find my self reading books on warding, magical currents, and what little I could find on technology. _Some of it I didn’t even know why I read because it went right over my head._ I found my self with one of said books in hand today so I tried asking Min about it. However in return got a chew out for not working on one of her essays which was do the next day. So now here I am back in the library doing my hardest to concentrate and research the process of transfiguration. Letting out a frustrated groan after re reading the same paragraph twice without remembering the information I let my head flopped on the book. “I’m never going to get this done in time if I cant fucking concentrate ughh” I said to my self. “Umm everything okay Valentina?” Came a voice that startled me. My head shot up and I looked around to see who was here this late _it was nearing curfew,_ and standing by me was no other than Hermione Granger. _Great I look like shit and a dumb ass way to go V!_ “Oh hey Hermione, sorry I thought I was the last one here. Curfew being so close and all.” I said to the gryfindor. She smiled and took a look at my book and blank parchment. _Apparently my notebooks where not acceptable to turn in homework on._ “Ahh the Transfiguration essay. That’s due tomorrow isn’t it?” She said looking at me with a raised eyebrow. _Great now I look lazy too!_ I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck “uhh yeah, I uhh got distracted with some extracurricular research and forgot about it, Min wasn’t happy about that, but now I cant stop thinking about the other thing and get my thoughts together long enough to get the assignment done. Luckily she gave me a note for after hours with the condition I turned in a O grade paper. At this rate ill have detention” I said frowning at the book in front of me.

Surprising me the Burnett placed her things on the table and pulled out a chair next to me. Looking at her questionably she smiled, “I finished my paper Saturday morning and understand it pretty well I think, you want help?” She said nervously. _This is why I love her god if J.K R. Did one thing right in her transphobic ass life was make this girl the way she is._ Smiling back I put the text book between us, “please id appreciate it” and in no time we where at it. _No doubt about it, brightest witch in deed._ Within an hour we where done and my essay complete thanks to her help and my ability to shit out an assignment last minute. _Don’t ask me why but that’s when I do my best work, on the last second in the middle of the night._ Putting the book back and my things away I looked at the girl, “thanks for your help Hermione, I would have never finished it if it weren’t for you” she shook her head. “No problem, it’s nice to actually study with someone…” _oh shit that’s right, right now everyone treats her like crap_ I was about to say something when she hurriedly changed the subject noticing her slip. “uhh so cant help but noticed you called Professor McGonagall Min” I did didn’t I “oh that, umm well she uh adopted me before the term started so um yeah” _well that’s awkward_ Hermione just looked at me with her eyebrows scrunched. You know that face people make when they look at a puzzle, not the lost kind but the thinking one. That face. Guess she noticed the awkwardness so once again she changed the subject. “So what had you so distracted, from how fast we did the assignment you know your stuff pretty well?”

_Kind of have to I live with the professor_

“Here let me walk you to the tower and ill tell you on the way. Your probably the only person aside from the Professors who will get it let alone understand it” I said as I made my way out of the library. That statement seemed to pick her interest because now there was a shimmer in her eye. She nodded and I started explaining. “I guess before I even start you need a basic run down of how I came to the idea. Do you know what ADHD is?” I asked the girl, she scrunched up her aye brows and nodded, “yeah Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder. The frontal lobe is kind of half asleep for the individual which causes issues with concentration, time management, hyperactivity and a countless other factors. My parents have a patient who has it they have to call the day of the appointment to make sure he remembers and is always fidgeting in the lobby. What does it have to do with the research?” _Is there anything she doesn’t know?_ I smiled “well you see I have ADHD among other mental disorders. The thing is as you explained its really hard for me to focus let alone get task done in a timely manner. The only way I have managed it is with the help of music. I normally play some kind of instrumental music on my player and go somewhere secluded, that way I have less distractions and actually focus on my task.” I explained as we where making our way up the stairs. “That makes sense, the music isolates any sounds and the lack of lyrics prevent you focusing on them.” She said nodding along and then frowned, “but that doesn’t work here..” she said. “No it does not, the electricity and magic currents interfere with each other, the greater the magic concentration the less electricity will work. That’s why a lot of accidental magic makes lights flicker or electronics act up, the surge of magic creates a disturbance.”

After a minute or two of her digesting the information _and probably directing it with all the knowledge she had already accumulated_ she nodded “that actually makes a lot of sense. How did I never think of it is beyond me” that made me chuckle. “It’s okay I had a conversation about it during the summer with Min its how I came to the knowledge. Anyway the other day I was in the library trying to get my homework done but there was so many sounds and people it made me wish I had my headset and music so I could concentrate, and then I thought about it. The reason why technology is useless at Hogwarts its because there is a large concentration of magic not only from the castle itself but the students continued use of magic. That was not going to change, however if I could somehow create a barrier between the magic and the device..” “IT WOULD WORK! If you could isolate the currents so the magic cant reach the device or at least it nullified enough so it won’t affect it, the electric currents would not short circuit and thus you could use the device” she said evidently as we got to the top of the stairs. I smiled big and nodded my head. _I knew she would get it._ “But how?” Was the next thing she said putting her hand on her chin as she thought. “That’s the simple yet complicated part. Hypothetically, if we can create a magical field around the devise that repels the magic currents and is saddle enough so it wont interrupt with the electricity current. If t works it creates a dead zone in which technology would work. This could be around my discman or a room for the use and understanding of computers. If it works not only could I have my solution for homework but wizards could actually use technology not just learn about it theoretically.” I said proudly.

“That’s brilliant, Muggle studies would be a lot easier to teach with the aid of technology that the students can actually see in action. Not only that but it would show its usefulness and maybe show them how the muggle world is not as behind and medieval as they think” Hermione said with hop in her eyes along with excitement at the new possibility. “I have to be honest, originally I was not thinking about that I just wanted to get my homework done without distractions. When I took it to Min I started thinking more about it and came to the same conclusions. Just imagine the sole idea of video games would probably incline more students to want to learn.” At this we both chuckled. “What did Professor McGonagal say?” She asked excitedly “that’s the best part she got me in contact with Proffesors Flitwick and Burbage so they could aid me since it requires advanced magic. Since the idea was mine though and I’m helping with the research if it works I’m going to be part of the publication and get some school credit.” I beamed at the griffindor as we neared the fat lady’s portrait. “No wonder you where so distracted, this is brilliant and now I probably wont get it out of my head either” at that I had a great idea. “Want to help me? Some of these text are beyond me and I have my schoolwork, but your smart and best of all interested. Between the two of us id say wed make a lot more progress.” At that Hermione stoped in her tracks. “Um I would love too but uhh well I don’t have the best reputation and with you being in Slytherin id hate to cause you trouble” she said dejectedly. _Oh no not on my watch_ “hey your talking to the first year Slytherin lost pure blood heir from another country who is covered in tattoos and a Proffesors adopted daughter. Trust me hanging out with you would be the highlight of my day” I said softly but meaning every word. “I don’t know as you said you already stick out enough” _ughh this girl_ “ ok how about we do it in secret, no one has to know. But id love your help plus you’d help keep me in check with my work. _Pleeeaase?”_ I stood there with the best puppy eyes I could manage looking at her. It took a minute and some more convincing but eventually she relented. We would meet Mondays at 8pm, Wednesday at 11am during free period, and Fridays at 9am since we didn’t have classes.

With that settled I finished walking her all the way to the portrait. “Good evening ma’am, sorry for bothering you at this time and for bring Miss. Granger so late she was aiding me in my homework. If you would like to check just ask my mother, Professor McGonagall, and I’m sure she would vouch for us.” I said to the Fat Lady as she looked at me and Hermione with suspicion. At the mention of Min though her entire attire changed _, Don’t like using that card but oh well,_ “oh you must be Miss. Córdoba, the portraits have been talking my dear. Sorry about what happened but you are in the best hands with our Minerva.” Said the woman in the portrait. At the apology Hermione side eyed me but refrained from saying anything, “yes well, thank you ma’am. Again sorry for disturbing you so late I will leave you to you’re rest. Now that I know Miss. Granges is safe and sound.” With that I smiled at Hermione, nodded my head at the Fat Lady and tuners to heat to my chambers. Thankfully on the way back I did not run in to Filtch or Ms. Norris, then again I took as many secret passages as I could. Before the term started I had to come to the castle sometimes when Min had meetings and dedicated that time to exploring, with that and some of Sev’s help I actually got to know a good amount of them.

Right as I turned to the common rooms hall I ran in to someone. _Fuck spoke to soon._ I was in the process of fishing my excuse when the person talk. “A little late to be out on a stroll don’t you think Miss. Córdoba?” At hearing that voice I snapped my head up. _Oh thank god it Sev._ However as I was about to smile I noticed hie frown. _Why is he frowning we must not be alone or his afraid someone may walk up._ “I apologize Professor, I had some homework I had to get done and lost track of time in the library” as I said this I looked right in to his eyes. “ _I have a note from Min but if you’re frowning like that I’m guessing were not alone and that may look odd. Plus to everyone else I’m nothing special to you so id make it even weirder if you accepted it.”_ He must of gotten the message judging by his next words. “Given as it’s the start of term and I hate taking points from my own house I will let you off with a warning. Do. Not. Take that as the norm. The next time I will have you scrubbing cauldrons. Do you understand me Miss. Córdoba?” I nodded my head but a second later there was a voice in my head. “ _The walls here have ears and I believe there is a certain someone walking the halls. We don’t need him thinking something out of this”_ “Right, Sorry Professor it wont happen again” with that I made my way to the common room as fast as I could. Not because of Sev but because I would hate for Dumbledor to decide and appear out of no where and try to get in my head….AGAIN.


	17. Red Means You Have Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m late but give me some slack. I traveled for the holidays and have been with family this past few days. But here is another update hope you like it and Marry Christmas. You guys are my best gift this year to know that my story is liked and people actually want to read it. Thank you 🙏 and without further here is the latest chapter.

The first week of school was over and we where well in to the second. Thankfully with the help provided by Hermione I was able to actually stay on task and get all my homework done in time. Even though she was fascinated by my theory on technology the curly haired girl would not let me get to researching unless I was up to date on my homework for the day. Though this was a bit annoying at times as I was invested in my project, I also knew I was brilliant at procrastination and if it wast for her I would be pulling a lot of all nighters trying to get my shit done last minute like I have a habit of doing. Aside form that the classes where going okay. I found a passion for transfigurations, charms, and DADA since they where more of the practical do it kind of subjects. Potions was up there but its similarity for cooking was atrocious and something I have never like doing. However, when your adopted brother is the professor you kind of have no choice but to excel. _I’m not joking. The man threatened me with a month worth of cleaning cauldrons if I did not excel in his class. If there is something I dread more than cooking, that would be dishes and he knew it._

As for my other subjects, well they where meh. Astronomy could be a drag but also very interesting when you compared it to old legends. Herbology was okay I guess. I like nature but being a botanist. _Honestly every time I was in the class I couldn’t help but think of the TikTok by Christine_Snaps of when she gets Alloy the cactus. “Just call me a botanicologist cuz we’ve got plans.” Honestly if you don’t know it google it that shit is funny._ Last but not least there was History of Magic which I’m pretty sure everyone dreaded but I was somehow still doing good in. _Honestly history is always been one of those subjects I dread but I’m actually good at for some reason. That is as long as I can link the information to something funny or entertaining. Like how the king Louis XVI of France during the French Revolution was killed by the guillotine and so was his whole family. Why do I remember, because the man was gay and on his wedding night he had to be watched by the counsel to make sure he consummated the wedding._

As I was lost in thought I noticed Malloy headed to the Gryffindor table. _Oh great what now!_ “Hey do you know what blondie is up tp now?” I asked my friends. They all looked at Malloy and shook their heads. That’s when I noticed he took something from Neville. _The rememberball…oh shit that’s today. Great (note the sarcasm)._ As expected Potter and Weasley stood up to confront the prat and made a scene. Don’t get me wrong I’m on their side, but honestly what are you going to do? Harry has yet to have any dueling experience or knowledge and Ron is an idiot. Before anything could happen however Min intervened and all was over. _For now._ “Fucking ass why must he pick fights in the great hall. I don’t understand how he ended in Slytherin honestly” complained Daph while shaking her head. Clearly she was not amused by Malfoy’s antics. “I honestly don’t even know why he bothers. There is no reason for him to instigate shit with the two dunderheads. I mean yes they’re in Gryffindor, but so what so is the entire table. Their not even mudbloods” responded pansy. That last comment caught my attention. Snapping my head towards her I raised my eyebrow. “What?” She asked confused. _How fucking brainwashed are they?_ “I seriously don’t get whats with y’all and the name calling. Coming from a muggle background doesn’t make you any less of a witch of wizard and last time I checked the blood is just as red. Let’s not forget I come from the muggle world. Before Professor McGonagall found me I had no knowledge of this world or my magic yet you guys don’t have an issue with me.” I said while frowning. “That’s not the same tho” answered pansy “you’re a pureblood, they stole our magic and because of it the squid population is increasing. There isn’t magic for the purebloods since they are stealing it. Plus they are weaker because of that stolen magic which weakens our lines even more. I men look at what happened to you, stolen and growing up like that because of some _muggles_ ” She fumed. As she said this I noticed that many around me where nodding. Sighing I rubbed my temples. But I also noticed that it all sounded a bit rehearsed and not like her words.

I looked her straight in the eyes before speaking. “Actually I beg to differ. They haven’t stolen the magic they where born with it just like you and I. As for the Squib births I would put my money on the reason being incestuous children. I know the magical world is behind in technology and science and thus you are not taught about DNA but I was. In basic terms everyone has a code in their body makeup that dictates things like hair color, height, skin tone, and more. When two people mate and have a child they pass down half of their code. That is why we look like our parents. However, when DNA of the same family is mixed it can be harmful to child and cause things like deformities, developmental issues, and more. I would bet that a large amount of the squib population comes from the coupling between the same family and thus result in issues which compromise the magical core.” As I was explaining I saw that a lot of them where confused but there was a slither of doubt being planted so I continued. “Second, in regards to the weaker magic I highly doubt it. For case and point look at Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor is a muggle-born and yet has shown the greatest capabilities in our year and its only the second week. If that is not proof enough I’m sure if you looked it up there is to se of muggle-Boris that excel above their peers even those who are “purebloods” and yes we have magic and can do outstanding things with it. However, muggles have been able to delve in to science and technology surpassing many of the things that we use. I guaranty that if you actually opened up the world and left the beliefs that have been drilled in to you, you could see that for yourselves” when I was done a lot of them looked to be struggling between what they had been taught and what I was saying.

With that I stood up and started walking out, classes where about to start. As I left though I noticed that I had planted some doubt and even planted some curiosity. _It’s a start. Slowly but surely I’m sure I can dismantle so much prejudice from the inside._ At that thought I smiled at my self and continued walking.

The day after my talk this morning had been uneventful. DADA though one of my favorite classes was insufferable. _Don’t get me wrong I love the subject, but that was from my outside research and some practice in secret. The class in itself was horrendous thanks to the scam we had for a Professor._ The man was a sham and we all knew it with his bull about vampires and turban from princes. _Vampire my ass the only vampire was the atrocity stuck to the back of your head who fed on innocent unicorns. And really a turban from a prince was the best explanation you could come up with for that horrendous cover up. What a fucking joke._ Anyway, Potions was alright nothing out of the norm if you count Neville completely destroying another cauldron or Finigan blowing it up normal, which we did. Finally we had just finished herbology in which we are learning on the properties of the Mandrake Root before having to re-plant them soon.

It was now four o’clock and we where in the Quidditch field waiting for the Gryffindor and Madame Hootch. To say I was exited was an understatement, I knew that we where not going to do much flying today and where just working on the basics but I could not help it. The feeling of flying was unreal and I loved it. Soon enough the house of red came in along with madame hootch. We all lined up by the brooms on the ground and listened for our instructions. When we where told to summon the broom only a few of us managed to do it on out first try, this group of ours included Harry and also Theo. Malloy actually took three tries which was satisfying seeing as how he would not shut up about being a good on a broom. I noticed that Hermione was struggling but could do nothing about it as she was further than I. Her problem was her command it was not wrong and did not hold enough intention to it. Like any magic to summon it you had to mean it and put the intention of wanting the wood on your hand for it to work. No hesitation or half assed command would work.

After that we where explained the mechanics on pushing off and instructed to mount. When given the command we where to hover. This would have happened if in the middle of a panic Neville hadn’t taken off and completely taken the attention of Madame Hootch. The crunch head when he fell to the ground was so loud I think even Hagrid must have heard from his hut. Rushing him to the infirmary Madam Hootch told us to stay put and on the ground, however I knew this would not last and I was right. No sooner was she gone was Malloy at it again instigating Harry. Even though I knew this was supposed to happen I could not hold my self back from frowning and shaking may head as he took after Malfoy on his broom. _Children I swear!_ Just as it should harry went after my blond hose mate regardless of instruction and amazed everyone at his natural skill with a broom. I must say it was quite funny to see Malfoys face when he realized Harry was not only capable on a broom but also better than him. That however did not last as I saw Harry editing straight in to the ground. _Shit shit shit wast he supposed to catch it at a window in front of min! Fuck._ I realized my mistake to late however as without thinking I also got on my broom and sped towards the spreading boy who lived. Mid flight I remembered why I fucked up. _Shit that’s nthe ovie in the boo he dives for the rememberball and I’m headed right for him. If I don’t fix my trajectory ill fuck the timeline up!_

At that thought I did the only thing I could think off. I slowed just enough not to be noticeable and give him time to catch the damm ball and them swerved up at the last second. That however was not enough and as I shoot up I nocked him over on his ass. _Welp fuck._ Right as I fixed my path to go back down I saw her, bellowing in green robes, furious and looking straight at me. _FUUUUCK_ knowing what was coming I quickly landed in front of min and tried to plead my case. “Let me explain, please before you think anything let me explain…” I was cut off at the raise of her hand. Officially shutting me up. “Mr. Potter come with me” she said looking at the boy, then turned to me. “As for you, I will deal with you later. I expect you in my office at six sharp” she said frowning. I gulped knowing I had no way out of this as of right now. “Of course professor ill be there.”

As she took Harry to what I presume to be his meeting with Wood I went back to the group of class mates. “Are you that fucking stupid” I said as I pushed Malfoy. “What would have happened if he didn’t have natural ability and plummeted to the ground” I said pushing him to the floor. At this he laughs and said “to bad” _fucking idiot!_ “ too bad, too bad. NO dumfuck I tell you what would have happened you would have been responsible causing us enough points to not even aspire to the cup and then probably would have gotten expelled for putting in danger the life of THE BOY WHO LIVED you know celebrity, savior of the wizarding world, the one who defeated “he who must not be named” the boy EVERYONE loves and adores. How stupid are you I honestly question your place in Slytherin. You’re _supposed_ to be cunning, _supposed_ to be smart not fucking idiotic going agains boy wonder in front of EVERYONE.” By the time I was done all of Slytherin where shaking their head at the blond clearly showing they disagreed with his actions and blatant dumassery. As for the house of red well they where confused clearly noticing I was going to try and catch their housemate before he met the ground but also confused about the meaning of my words. My guess is they didn’t know if I was telling him to back the fuck off or to be smarter about it. Well all but one, Hermione was hiding her smirk clearly knowing I was livid with the blonds actions and that I was actually a friends with Harry.

Not long after my little disagreement did Madame Hootch come back. _When I say not long after what I mean is literally five seconds after I was done. Something tells me she was there for it._ She informed us nothing serious happened to Neville and he would be alright, however given the what happened class was dismissed and would meat again next week as we where walking out she put a hand on my shoulder and told me to hold back. _Guess she was there for it._ “That was impressive. Not just the way you put that little prat in his place but the the spread and adjustments you made in flight too” she said as soon as everyone was gone. _Guess she saw more than I thought._ “Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you slowed down when you noticed he was going to catch the ball, my eyes do not look like that of a hawks just because they are cool. Have you thought of what we talked about and what position you are leaning towards. I know you says keeper and seeker where out so have you decided between chaser or beater. Those reflexes and speed would benefit rather of those two positions greatly” at that I shook my head. “Okay but I want you to make up your mind ans so I will help. Be here tomorrow at six in the morning I know you don’t have classes so if you must you can sleep after but were going to figure this out.” I nodded and said my goodbyes. Well that was good now time to face the music with min

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was ok. I'd love to hear your opinion so leave it in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> V


End file.
